


In Every Way Imaginable

by Winglesss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet Collection, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 32,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglesss/pseuds/Winglesss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel fall in love in every way imaginable. No matter the circumstances, no matter the universe, they always choose each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cake Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of my AU ficlets originaly posted on Tumblr.  
> If you have your own prompt, my [inbox](http://cas-lost-grace.tumblr.com/ask/) is always open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by lovely [everythingelsegoesherethen](http://everythingelsegoesherethen.co.vu/)
> 
> “This is the 4th time you’ve stopped in at my bakery this week and I’m getting slightly concerned about your dietary habits so I’ve decided to intervene but you just told me your brother has triplets and they all insisted on having their own cakes and this last one is a surprise for the parents because it’s also their anniversary and I feel like such a dick” au with destiel? I hope I made it crazy enough!

Castiel is placing clean coffee cups on the coffee machine to warm them up so he doesn’t see the customer entering the bakery. His brother does though and smiles brightly, nudging Castiel with an elbow.

“The tall hot guy with cakes is there,” he whispers.

Castiel’s eyes widen.

“Again?” he breathes out, surprised.

“Yeah, I guess he has a thing for you. You should finally slip him your number.” He nudges Castiel again, but before the younger Novak manages to say anything, Gabriel disappears into the back room so Castiel is the only one who can attend to the customer.

Castiel takes a deep breath and turns to the man who’s examining the displayed cakes.

“Hello, what can I do for you, today?”

“I have an idea or two,” the man mumbles, probably convinced that Castiel can’t hear him.

Castiel blinks at him. “Excuse me?”

The man straightens up, and Castiel notices the tips of his ears turned pink.

“Ugh, nothing,” he mutters rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I’d like the Red Velvet cake, please.”

Castiel nods and starts to pack up the cake.

The man is indeed very attractive, and Castiel certainly doesn’t complain that he comes so often, but seriously that’s the fourth cake in a week.

When he’s sliding the paper box containing the Red Velvet over the counter, he hesitates. The customer raises an eyebrow questioningly.

“Are you sure about this?” Castiel asks before he can stop himself.

The man frowns. “Is there something wrong with Red Velvet? Should I take Peanut Butter Chocolate instead?”

“No, no, ugh, sorry I didn’t mean-” Now it’s Castiel’s turn to stutter and blush.

“I just noticed it’s the fourth cake this week,” he says, eyes fixed on the cake box.

“And I know you probably work out and stuff-” without his say so his eyes travel up the man’s body, taking in his rather muscular torso.

“And I’m flattered you chose our bakery, but that’s really not healthy.”

He finally gathers the courage to look into the guy’s face and find bright green eyes staring at him in shock.

Cas’ heart stops for a second. Then the man breaks into full body laughter, shaking his head vehemently.

Castiel watches him with a frown, not sure if he’s alright.

“You thought-” the man heaves a breath, still fighting to stiffen his giggles. “You really thought I ate all those cakes myself?” he asks looking at Castiel.

Castiel feels like his cheeks are on fire. He bites his lower lip. “Well-”

“Dude no! I would get myself diabetes if I did that.”

“That’s why I was concerned,” Castiel mumbles.

“Well, that’s sweet of you. But I’m actually more of a pie person,” he grins.

“So all those cakes?”

“They were for my brother’s kids. You know, they’re triplets and demanded each their own cake.”

“Oh,” Castiel breathes out. He doesn’t get why he didn’t think of that or something similar at least. He feels terrible for suggesting that his customer was a glutton. He should have thought before intervening.

He looks at the box between them, finally pushing it closer to its new owner.

“And the fourth cake?” he asks shyly.

“This one’s for Sam and his wife. Believe me, they really deserve it. Besides, it’s their anniversary.”

“Wow, that’s really nice of you.”

“Yeah I’m the best brother, brother in law and uncle in one.”

Castiel smiles, he likes the man’s easy-going demeanor, and he really enjoyed hearing his laughter even though he was laughing at Castiel’s stupidity.

“I’m really sorry, I was being stupid. May I offer you a piece of pie on the house to make it up to you?” he says feeling his heart beat frantically in his chest. He doesn’t want to even imagine Gabriel’s face when he tells him he did that.

There’s an actual storm of emotions running over the man’s face, then his features settle on a surprised smile.

“Wow, that’s really awesome. I should say you don’t have to do that, but I wouldn’t be able to look myself in the eyes if I declined a free pie.”

Castiel smiles brightly. “So apple or cherry?”

“Do you have an easier question?”

Castiel chuckles and places a piece of each pie on a paper plate.

“Dude! You can’t!” The man blurts out when Castiel puts the pies on the counter and starts wrapping them up.

“I owe the place, I can do whatever I want.”

He hears a deep sigh that sounds suspiciously like “Marry me” and looks up.

“Uhm. Thank you very much,” he leans down a bit so he can read the nametag on Castiel’s chest, “Cas,” he adds with a warm smile.

Castiel’s sure the swarm of crazy butterflies flapping in his stomach must be actually visible through his skin and shirt.

“You’re welcome-”

“Dean,” he supplies.

“You’re welcome, Dean,” Castiel smiles and hands him the pie.

“So, do bakery owners have phone numbers?” Dean asks while he pays for the pie.

Castiel’s hand shakes a little as he opens the register and reaches for change.

“Yes. Yes, they have.”

“And do bakery owners go on dates?”

“Sometimes,” Castiel mutters, his lips curling up into a smile as he writes on the receipt.

He hands it to Dean together with the change. “You should call to tell me how you liked the pies,” he says.

Dean grins at the phone number than at Castiel.

“You bet I will.”


	2. What if your soulmate is an asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where you are born with your soulmate’s name on your forearm. But what if your soulmate is an asshole?

Dean has always hated the concept of soulmates. He could just never get why he should be told who to love. He always dreamt of someone to screw the destiny with, someone who would love him because of who he was and not because his dumb name had appeared on their skin.

He thought he found that person in Lisa Braeden. They were in love and happy and yeah it was a bit early to make plans for the future family, because they hadn’t even finished high school, but Dean really believed she was the one. Then she met a guy named Greg. Dean tried to convince her that Greg is a common name, that she doesn’t know he’s her soulmate, but she just gave him a sad smile and told him that when he meets his soulmate, he’ll understand.

Since then Dean hoped he would never meet them. What even was the name Castiel? It sounded weird, foreign, so there was a huge chance they lived on the other end of the world, and Dean would never have to deal with them.

He decided to always wear long sleeves so he wouldn’t accidentally bump into someone who would recognize the name.

Since he went to College he stopped thinking about it too much.

People in college aren’t so obsessed with meeting their soulmates as they were in high school, they are too busy to care, or they already found them. And Dean finally has something to focus on other than the fact he’s probably going to be alone for the rest of his life ( except a few hook ups maybe). So he’s okay, really, he’s even doing great at most subjects.

Until one day in a class, he’s called on to say his opinion and right in the middle of his speech (which was fairly good), there’s a rough voice coming from a seat a few rows front saying: “Bullshit.”

Dean’s words catch in his throat.

“If you don’t agree, you should explain why,” the teacher says.

The guy turns to shoot a glance at Dean, who’s blood is already boiling in his veins. From the distance, he can only see that he has dark hair and stubbly cheeks, and he’s wearing an ugly sweater. He winks at Dean with a smug smirk before he turns back to the class and starts talking.

They end up arguing until the end of the lesson which the teacher considers very inspiring, but it earns the whole class an extra reading assignment nonetheless. Awesome, so now his classmates are gonna hate him.

The worst part is that he can´t say the guy was stupid. He actually had some good points, and Dean had to admit his knowledge of the topic was impressive. It only drives him mad even more.

He’s angry for two days, but then Charlie drags him to the cinema and staring at Tony Stark’s ass makes him forget about the douchebag who ruined his mood.

The next day he feels fine again and his classes start quite late, so he goes to grab some coffee and a piece of his favorite pie. Except they sell the last piece to a guy in front of him and as the guy pushes himself past Dean like he didn’t just ruin his day, Dean recognizes him as the arrogant bastard from the class. He also notices that he’s insanely attractive and that’s just so not fair.

They stumble over each other a few more times over the course of next weeks and it’s never a pleasant experience. It seems the guy - C. Novak was written on his textbook which Dean knocked out of his arms when he accidentally ran into him in the hallway - despises Dean just as much as Dean hates him.

Dean’s striding across the Campus grounds, thinking about the assignment that is due tomorrow when he hears the name.

“Castiel!” a familiar voice calls, loud and clear, so there’s no chance he misheard.

With his stomach twisted into a knot he turns to see Charlie and follows her with his gaze as she walks towards-

Oh no.

Like in a dream he heads to the couple and grabs the guy’s shoulder.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?” Novak shouts, his blue eyes furious.

“Show me your arm,” Dean hisses, tugging at his sleeve.

“Dean! What’s wrong with you?” Charlie squeals and Dean feels Novak freeze.

He looks Dean in the eyes with a mixture of shock and anger and slowly draws the sleeve of his shirt up.

Dean doesn’t have to look. He knows by Charlie’s gasp that there’s his name etched on the pale skin.

“So what now?” the asshole - Castiel- asks. When they found out, Dean wanted to run away and pretend it never happened, but Charlie forced the two of them to at least talk. So here they are, sitting next to each other on a bench.

“Ignore it?” Dean suggests. Even though he’s staring at the tips of his shoes, he can feel Castiel’s eyes on him.

“You sure? You know you’re not getting another soulmate if you don’t like me, right?”

“Yeah, I know, asshole,” Dean snaps, but when he looks up and sees the guy’s face, he regrets it. Dean himself doesn’t care, he never actually wanted a soulmate, but it’s not fair to Castiel.

“Look, if you want, we can give it a shot. One date.”

Castiel contemplates it for a moment, his blue eyes skimming over Dean’s face.

“Alright. Just one date,” he nods.

That was a terrible idea. The date is a train wreck from the start. Castiel complains about Dean’s music taste and doubts the qualities of his car on their way to the cinema, where they can’t agree on a movie. They settle for a compromise which only leads to both of them hating the movie. It doesn’t stop them from fighting about who’s the real hero and how it should end. They even throw popcorn at each other (which is actually kinda fun) and earn a few angry words from other viewers.

At least, they agree on burgers for dinner and Dean has to admit the place Cas chooses is quite nice. It turns out, though, that when they’re not yelling at each other, the awkward silence settles over them.

Dean figures the only way out of it is getting drunk and surprisingly Castiel seems to be on board with that.

With a few beers and a couple of shots Dean finds Castiel bearable. He also catches himself more than once thinking about touching him. About tugging at the strands of that messy hair, about silencing him with a kiss or making him moan instead of spitting sarcastic comments.

“Let’s go for a walk!” Cas blurts out, grabbing Dean’s wrist and pulling him off the bar stool.

“Where? And what about my car?”

“I don’t care about your car, besides you’re too drunk to drive anywhere.”

“Alright, but where are we going?” Dean asks stumbling behind him.

“That’s a surprise.”

“You’re gonna murder me, aren’t you?”

“Definitely,” Cas deadpans and tugs at Dean’s hand to make him walk faster.

Dean’s glad he’s not afraid of highs because Cas’ secret place turns out to be a friggin’ rooftop.

“Wow,” Dean breathes out, looking at all the lights of the city. “How did you get the access here?”

“I sell weed to the janitor.”

“Seriously?” Dean huffs out. Castiel just shrugs, leaning against the railing.

“You’re a fucking nightmare.”

Cas chuckles. “Yeah, the family disappointment, that’s my occupation.” He says it with a smirk, but Dean catches a hint of something sad in his eyes.

He takes a step closer, leaning next to Cas, their shoulders brushing lightly.

“I always thought you were the prominent son.”

Cas huffs out a mirthless laugh, throwing his head back. The night breeze ruffles his hair.

“Well, you were wrong. My family has hated me since the day I was born.”

Dean gapes at him, taken aback by the admission.

“Why?”

Cas turns to him, a bitter smile, that Dean now knows is hiding his actual feelings, on his lips.

“With a male name on my arm there was no hiding I was gay and that didn’t go very well with their religious views.”

“You can’t be serious,” Dean hisses, suddenly angry at people he doesn’t even know.

“I wish I weren’t,” Cas sighs, turning to look at the city below them.

“Do you wish you got a different name?” Dean asks softly.

Cas tilts his head to one side and for a moment it looks like he didn’t even hear Dean and just spotted something interesting down on the street.

“Not really,” he replies eventually. “You know at least this way there was no hiding. Everything was out in the open. My parents tried to pretend that Dean could actually be a girl, but they soon realized it was pointless.” His voice is low but calm which surprises Dean considering the emotional topic they hit.

Dean nods, silently studying Cas’ face.

“I felt lonely a lot of times,” Castiel continues, “and the name provided me some kind of comfort. Hope that one day I won’t be that alone.”

Dean notices Castiel’s fingers stroking the spot on his arm where a sleeve is hiding Dean’s name.

“I’m sorry,” Dean mutters, his throat a bit thigh.

“What for?” Cas looks at him, genuinely surprised.

“For, you know,” Dean rubs the back of his neck nervously, avoiding Cas’ eyes. “Not being what you imagined.”

Castiel chuckles, a warm and pleasant sound. For the first time since he knows him, Dean sees fondness in the guy’s eyes.

“I imagined a lot of things about Dean,” Cas admits with a smile. “When I was six, for example, Dean was a cowboy.”

Dean feels his smile mirroring on his own lips as Cas continues.

“When I grew older I was sure Dean would be really hot.” Dean pretends he doesn’t notice how Cas’ eyes slide down his body.

“You know a bit of a rebellious type, with a really nice car.”

Dean laughs, shaking his head. And only because he feels a bit light-headed from the alcohol and the night air, he fishes in his pocket for his phone.

“Let me show you something,” he says, leaning close to Cas and scrolling through pictures saved on his phone. He opens the one Sam found a few weeks ago in a family album and sent it to him.

Cas leans even closer, squinting at the bright screen. He’s so close Dean can smell his shampoo.

The moment he realizes what he’s seeing, he breaks into laughter, leaning on Dean’s shoulder. Dean puts his hand on the small of Cas’ back to keep him steady.

Dean grins, looking at the picture of himself at the age of six in a very cute cowboy costume.

“You know my car is pretty awesome, you just don’t want to admit it.”

Cas lifts up his head, cheeks red from the laugher and eyes shiny.

“Yeah I know,” he chuckles. His hot breath brushes against Dean’s cheek. “I said it was shitty only to make you mad. I pegged you for a guy with an unhealthy attachment to his car.”

“You’re such an asshole,” Dean sighs, but he can’t fight back a smile.

“What about you?” Cas asks, his eyes lingering on Dean’s lips for a moment. “What did you imagined about Castiel?”

“Well,” Dean shrugs. “I always kinda hated him for owning my heart without my say so.”

“What an asshole,” Cas sighs, leaning even closer.

“What an asshole,” Dean whispers and finally closes what’s remaining of the distance between their lips.

The kiss is kind of messy, and they break apart chuckling like school kids.

“I guess you just ruined my plan to rebel against the destiny,” Dean says with a sigh, leaning his forehead against Cas´.

“Wait till morning. When you sober up, you´ll think I´m just an asshole.”

Dean shakes his head. “You´re not just an asshole. You´re my asshole. That´s what makes this whole soulmate thing more exciting than I ever thought it would be.”

A matching smile appears on Castiel´s lips. Dean feels his fingers wrap around his arm where his name is written on his skin.

“Maybe there´s sometimes no need to fight the destiny.”


	3. Uninvited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon: “I met you last night when you were drunkenly patting my dog in my backyard at 3 in the morning and when i asked you what the hell you were doing you slurred something about dogs being great and then you threw up on my feet and then fifteen minutes later you were passed out on my couch so that’s why you’re here right now also what the fuck is your name and why were you patting a dog in a stranger’s backyard in the middle of the night”

Taking a steadying breath, Dean steps outside, into his darkened backyard.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he shouts, his grip on the baseball bat tightening.

His German Shepard Zepe barks at him in a way of greeting, waggling her tail happily as the stranger keeps stroking her ears. A guard dog my ass Dean thinks as he takes a few more steps forward.

The guy kneeling on the grass looks innocent, burying his face in Zepe’s soft fur, but he’s still a stranger petting Dean’s dog in the middle of the night, so he lowers the bat, but stays alerted.

“Hey, dude, seriously, what the hell?”

The stranger finally looks at him, one cheek still pressed to the dog’s back. As the light coming from the open back door illuminates his face, Dean can see he’s approximately his age. His eyes are blue and a bit glassy.

“S’ry, needed to,” he slurs, hugging Zepe tightly and the dumb dog climbs into his lap, looking at Dean like she’s asking him to join the cuddling session.

Dean sighs when the guy mutters something about dogs being great. The guy is obviously harmless, but it’s late and Dean wants to sleep.

He grabs his shoulder, startling Zepe who jumps away.

“Look, man, you should really-”

Before he finishes, the guy doubles over and barfs, hitting Dean’s shoes.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean sighs.

“‘m sorry, so sorry,” the guy keeps mumbling as Dean drags him inside. He can’t even really be mad. The guy is drunk out of his mind and in no state to go home. God knows Dean’s been there many times and he’s still grateful to all the people, strangers or friends, who kept an eye on him.

He settles the guy on his couch and wraps a blanket around him, he’s been outside in just a shirt for god knows how long and he’s shivering. He’ll be lucky if beside a killer of a hangover he won’t wake up with a cold.

Looking at the guy’s looping eyelids, Dean decides it’s safe to leave him alone for a minute. He returns with a glass of water and some Advil and gives it to the guy.

“Thank you,” he whispers and washes the pills down with the water. He tries to place the empty glass on the coffee table, but wobbles and would fall on his face if not for Dean catching him.

“Easy there,” Dean soothes him, sitting down beside him and taking the glass from his hand.

“Whoa!” the guy gasps, his eyes suddenly wide open and fixed on Dean’s face.

“What?” Dean asks with a chuckle, he can’t help himself, this is just too surreal.

“You’re pretty pretty,” the drunk bastard says, his eyes roaming over Dean’s face. Dean huffs out a laugh.

“Stow it, Casanova.”

“Your eyes are so green!” he continues with awe. Even though Dean knows the guy’s totally hammered, he feels his cheeks warming up in a reaction to the compliments.

The guy leans a bit closer, eyes narrowed, he’s studying Dean’s face like it’s a specimen of a rare insect.

“I like your… these things on your face.” He gestures to Dean’s nose.

“My freckles?” Dean suggest with an amused smile.

“Yeah, that. You know they’re angel kisses?”

Dean bows his head, laughing under his breath. He can’t wait for the guy to sober up so he can tell him what he was doing and embarrass the shit out of him.

“Have you been kissed by an angel?” the guy asks, totally serious and a bit scandalized.

Dean shakes his head stifling his laugh.

The guy moves so fast and so suddenly Dean doesn’t have a chance to react before he half-falls on him, lending with his lips in the corner of Dean’s mouth.

“Dude, what the f-”

“I’m Castiel. That’s an angel name,” he squeals before breaking into a giggling fit, hiding his face under the blanket.

Dean gets up, torn between being amused and annoyed.

“You know what? You should sleep out of it.”

He heads towards the door, leaving the muffled giggles behind him.

“Hey! You! Green eyes!”

Dean turns around to see Castiel lying on the couch, entirely covered by the blanket except his face.

“Thank you,” he mumbles, sounding a bit ashamed of himself.

“You’re welcome, Cas.”

Dean places the pan on the stove a bit more loudly than necessary and smiles with satisfaction when the heap on the couch groans.

“Good morning, angel!” he calls as messy dark hair and sleepy blue eyes peek out of the cocoon of blanket.

Castiel blinks at him, then hurriedly sits up and groans again squeezing his eyes shut.

“Where am I? Who are you?” he asks, voice even huskier than last night.

“I’m Dean and you’re on my couch where I let you sleep after I found you in my back yard in the middle of the night petting my dog.”

Blue eyes grow wide with shock. “Oh no,” he sighs and hides his face in his palms.

“You also puked on my shoes.”

“I’m so sorry,” Cas moans. It’s obvious he’s dying with embarrassment.

“Hey, at least you didn’t puke on my dog.”

Dean nudges Cas’ shoulder and when he looks up, he hands him a steaming mug of coffee.

"Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“No seriously, thank you for letting me stay.”

“I didn’t have a choice,” Dean smiles, “couldn’t kick you out on the street.”

“Yes, you could. So thank you.” The solemn tone of his voice makes Dean blush a little as if Cas just told him he was his hero.

“I wonder how you even got there. Do you remember anything?”

Cas runs his hand through his hair and Dean thinks he’s blushing a bit.

“I remember my brother dragging me to a party,” Cas sighs.

“I don’t normally drink, but I think they kept pouring more and more vodka into my juice.”

Dean snorts shaking his head. “Assholes.”

“Yes, that’s accurate,” Castiel nods, sounding miserable.

“But how did you get here?”

“I don’t know. I guess my brother left with the tall law student so I was left alone.”

“What about your other friends?”

“There were no other friends. I didn’t know anyone there.”

“Dude, that really sucks.”

Castiel shrugs. “I guess I just wanted to go home, then I met your dog and couldn’t resist.”

“Yeah my dog and me are irresistible apparently.”

Cas raises an eyebrow questioningly

“You kissed me,” Dean explains with a chuckle.

“No!” Castiel’s eyes grow so wide, he looks like a cartoon character.

“Please tell me you’re making fun of me.”

Dean shakes his head with a smirk. “Nope, it’s true. You told me I was pretty and that you liked my freckles.”

Cas averts his eyes and starts fumbling with his blanket. “Well, that’s not a lie,” he mutters.

Dean tries to ignore the heat that rush into his cheeks.

“Then you said you were an angel and wanted to give me more freckles so you kissed me.”

Cas’ face contorts like he’s in physical pain. “I’m so sorry, Dean.”

Dean waves it off.

“You know I wouldn’t mind you trying again while being sober,” he says before he turns away and walks towards the stove.

He can feel Cas’ gaze on his back and imagines him gaping.

He smiles smugly at the empty pan even though he’s still blushing.

“You can go take a shower, I’m gonna make some breakfast,” he says over his shoulder.

When Castiel returns from the bathroom, he looks much better and it strikes Dean once more just how attractive he is.

They eat breakfast of eggs and bacon and chatter lightly.

Then it’s time for Cas to leave and to his surprise, Dean realizes he’s a bit sad.

“Thank you, for saving me,” Cas says in the doorway, light smile on his full lips.

“And sorry for… uhm, all the inappropriate things I’ve done.”

“That’s okay, man, you should see all the things I’ve done being drunk.”

Dean feels warmth filling his chest, when that makes Cas chuckle.

There’s a tense silence after that, Cas still lingering in the doorway, like something invisible is holding him in place.

“Okay,” he breathes eventually. “Good bye.”

“Wait,” Dean grabs his shoulder.

Cas blinks at him, surprised.

“I should give you my number. You know, in case you want to hang out with my dog again.”

The grin that breaks out on Cas’ face is dazzling. He hands Dean his phone.

“I admit that your dog is awesome, but I’d much rather hang out with the owner. Do you think he would be interested?”

Dean purses his lips, humming. “Hm, why don’t you call and ask him yourself?”

He feels giddy as he types his number into Cas’ phone and saves it as “Dean the guy with awesome dog.”

“Okay, I’ll do that,” Cas smiles taking his phone from him.

He turns to leave, but Dean stops him again.

The moment Cas looks at him, Dean leans in and pecks him on the cheek.

He chuckles as Cas immediately turns beet red.

“I owed you that,” Dean explains.

“And I owe you a meal,” Cas grins and finally leaves with a wave of his hand.


	4. True Colour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU (the one where you see all colours except the one of your soulmate’s eyes with a little twist) requested by Anon

“Dean, I told the guy with the Continental he can come to pick it up today, are you done with it?” Bobby says as Dean’s putting on his work coverall.

“Yeah, I want to give it a few finishing touches. When is he coming?”

“He said he’d like to come during his lunch break.”

“I’ll be finished by noon then.”

——-

Dean likes to say he loves all cars, some of them just a bit more than the others. The tan Lincoln definitely isn’t one he would choose for himself, but he worked on it with love and made sure it would run smoothly.

He wasn’t very excited about meeting the owner, because let’s be honest, he expected a pimp not a… tax accountant. That’s the first thing that comes to his mind as he sees the guy walking towards him. The tan (seriously what’s up with that color) trench coat looks too big on him as well as the suit underneath and his tie is backwards and blue. Well he guesses it’s blue, because he’s never saw the color before. He looks the guy in the eyes and wow, they are blue too, but a different and much prettier shade.

Dean throws his head back and for the first time in his life the sky isn’t gray. He let’s out a surprised chuckle and only then does he realize the guy was talking to him.

“Are you okay?” he asks now, a hint of concern in his deep voice.

Dean looks in his face, it’s an unusual face, but very attractive. Dean smiles for himself.

“Yeah, yeah, I guess. You?”

The guy’s eyes narrow as he tilts his head.

“Why shouldn’t I be okay?”

Because you just met your soulmate and I know I’m not much but shouldn’t you be at least a bit excited? Dean thinks, but doesn’t say anything out loud because the guy continues impatiently.

“Is something wrong with my car? I was told I could pick it up today.”

“Yeah uhm about that-” Dean rubs the back of his neck and looks at the car.

“I’m sorry but as I was doing the final check out I found there’s something wrong with… with the breaks.”

The guy’s frown deepens.

“There’s something wrong with the breaks?”

“Yeah, you’re really lucky I noticed. But you need to understand I can’t let you drive off like this.”

The owner sighs and runs his hand through his hair. It’s thick and looks soft and Dean wonders how it would feel under his fingers and whoa. He stops himself right there, shaking his head.

“Can you fix it until tomorrow?”

“Yeah of course.”

“Alright then, I’ll come back tomorrow at the same time.”

“Sure, I’ll be ready. I mean, the car will be ready,” Dean says with an awkward smile.

The guy just nods and walks away. Dean watches him leave. He feels confused and a bit hurt.

He pinches the bridge of his nose, realizing that even his damn coverall is blue.

——

Dean’s not much into talking about feelings, but he feels like if he doesn’t talk to someone, he’s gonna lose his mind. Actually he thinks he might have already lost it and that’s why he needs to talk to someone. He considers Sam, but he needs someone who’s good with this stuff but also won’t freak out.

“Jess, do you have a moment to talk?” he asks leaning against the kitchen counter.

She looks at him from the dishes, eyebrows raised.

“Are you in trouble, Dean?”

“Ugh, no,” he huffs out, but he can feel his ears turning pink.

She wipes her hands with a dish towel and turns to him.

“Okay, so what do you want to talk about?”

Dean takes a deep breath, not sure where to start.

“How did it feel when you met Sam?”

The warm smile that spreads over her face makes his chest clench. He should be smiling like that right now, but for some reason that was taken away from him.

“Well I was a bit confused, definitely overwhelmed,”

“By the colors?” Dean suggest.

She shakes her head a little. “Well, that was amazing too, exciting. But I also felt that strange pull toward him and like everything had fallen in place when I was with him.”

“Huh,” Dean says intelligently.

“Why are you asking, Dean?”

“It’s nothing, I was just curious,” Dean answers, staring at his socked feet.

He can actually hear her pout. “You know it’s impossible to lie to me, Winchester.”

Dean groans, hiding his face in his palms.

“I met this guy at work and now I see blue,” he mutters.

He can hear her gasp.

“Oh my god, Dean, that’s amazing!”

“No,” Dean shakes his head. “It isn’t. It looks like somehow it didn’t work for the guy.”

“What do you mean?” she frowns.

“He didn’t react at all. Jess, do you think it’s possible he’s my soulmate, but I’m not his?” He hates how his voice sounds, small and desperate.

“I don’t know, Dean.”

“Maybe he just saw a dirty mechanic and decided it would be better to ignore it,” Dean finally says out loud what he dreads the most.

Jess shakes her head resolutely.

“No, there must be an explanation. Please tell me you didn’t just let him leave and that you know how to find him.”

“Yeah, I lied about his car so he’s gonna come again tomorrow.”

“Great!” Her eyes light up with hope. “Dean, you can’t let that just slip. You need to talk to him. If he’s really the one, it will change your life!”

She’s clutching his forearm almost painfully and her excitement makes him feel even more uneasy.

“Geez, Jess, calm down. I chose to talk to you because I thought you wouldn’t freak out.”

“Oh shut up,” she rolls her eyes, letting go of his arm. “I’m just happy I might finally get rid of you.”

“What? If I ever move out of this house, you’ll cry like a baby.”

“Yeah, tears of happiness, you asshole,” she says, but despite her words she pulls him into a hug.

——— 

This time he’s prepared to meet the guy, his soulmate. Or at least he thinks so.

He’s leaning against the hood of the Lincoln, what he believes is a charming smile plastered on his face.

He can see the guy’s eyes slide up and down his body, but his face stays totally expressionless.

“Hey!”

“Hello. Is everything alright this time?”

“Yeah, she’s like new,” Dean gestures to the car with a smile.

“Good,” he sighs, relieved and his eyes finally show a bit of fondness as he walks closer to his car.

“You even took care of the scratch that was there,” he says running his fingers over the door. Dean tries not to think about how nice his hands are.

“Yeah, she deserves all the care.”

He celebrates it like a small win when those full pinks lips actually curl up into the tiniest of smiles.

“Thanks, people usually find the car crappy,” he says a bit sadly.

“Eye of the beholder,” Dean shrugs.

“You’re right. I bought it with my first pay, so it has an emotional value.”

“I get that. I’m driving my old man’s car. I’m Dean, by the way.” He offers a hand and feels his heart flutter when the man shakes it.

“Castiel.”

“Nice to meet you, Castiel.” He hesitates for a moment, but then he thinks about the blue sky and realizes this is his only chance.

“So uhm, it’s your lunch break, right? Mine starts right about now, so what do you say we go grab something to eat together.”

Castiel squints like he’s trying to decipher Dean’s words for some hidden meaning. Dean’s heart is beating like crazy and even though it’s just a few seconds, it feels like he’s waiting for ages.

“Of course,” Castiel says eventually and Dean lets out a breath. “Let me change, I’ll be back in a minute.”

——–

They go to Dean’s favorite coffee shop right across the street from the garage and order some bagels.

They chat a bit and Dean learns Castiel isn’t a tax accounted but an English teacher (and talks a few other languages) and that he’s not as weird as he seemed at the first sight - a bit social awkward maybe.

It’s hard for Dean to focus on anything because he keeps staring in Cas’ eyes. He likes all the shades of blue he’s seen since yesterday, but the exact hue of Cas’ eyes is his favorite.

Cas’ rambling about the bees he keeps on the roof of his apartment building is cut off by a screech from the counter. They both look in the direction of the commotion and see a girl leaning over the counter to hug the barista. They proceed to show each other random things and giggle happily while the people in the line cheer for them.

This is what Dean imagined finding your soulmate would be like.

Feeling his chest tighten, Dean turns back to Castiel who’s sipping his coffee like he hasn’t even notice what happened.

“Don’t you ever think about what it’s like?” Dean asks, surprising himself by how small his voice sounds.

Cas looks up at him, confused. “What do you mean?”

“Finding your soulmate. Everybody dreams about that. Don’t you?”

The change in Castiel’s expression is almost imperceptible, it’s all just in his eyes. But Dean notices and it makes him want to take the question back.

Cas averts his eyes, fidgeting with his mug.

“You suddenly see the world different. Not only you see the color of the other person’s eyes but all the other colors change too and everything is brighter. That’s what it’s supposed to be like. But there’s nothing like that for me.”

The mournful tone of Cas’ voice makes Dean shiver.

“Why?”

Cas’ eyes find his and they’re so intense Dean’s breath hitches. “I’m colorblind, Dean.”

The world stops spinning for a moment and when it starts moving again it’s twice as fast. Dean doesn’t know how to react, what to feel. He’s a bit relieved that he finally knows why Cas didn’t react to meeting him, on the other hand he feels so sorry for him it causes him physical pain.

“When I was young I thought finding a soulmate would make me see at least some colors, but the doctors told me that’s not how it works.”

“But what about… the other things? Emotional bond. You don’t want that?” Dean doesn’t even know where he finds the strength to say that, he’s positively shaken.

“Yes. I’d like that. I know soulmates aren’t only about the colors, but… I don’t really think anyone would want someone… broken, like me. So I hope I actually don’t have a soul mate.”

That makes Dean almost spring out of his seat.

“Don’t talk like that!”

Cas blinks at him, surprised by the outburst, and Dean can’t hold back anymore.

“Your eyes are blue and the sky is blue and I only know since yesterday because I’m your soulmate!”

In the corner of his eyes he sees people looking at them, but he doesn’t care.

Cas gapes at him, he actually looks terrified.

“I’m sorry,” Dean mutters, cooling down. “I didn’t know why you didn’t react at all when you saw me, that’s why I asked you out. I thought there was something wrong with me-”

“While there’s actually something wrong with me,” Cas suggest sadly.

“No! Cas, please, don’t talk like that.”

Castiel isn’t even looking at him, he’s staring at the table and it seems like he’s on the verge of tears.

“How do I even know it’s true?”

Dean knows it’s pointless to try to make Cas looks at him so he walks around the table and crouches next to Cas’ seat, placing himself into his field of view.

“Look, Cas, I get if I’m not what you expected.” Gingerly, he takes Cas’ hand in his, giving it a little squeeze.

“But I know you’re the right one. Not by the colors, but by the little tug right here.” He places Cas’ hand on his chest, right over his racing heart.

Cas finally looks at him, eyes wide.

“Maybe you feel it too?” Dean suggests. Castiel hesitates, then gives the smallest of nods.

“I think I do.”

Dean stays completely still as Cas’ hand slides up his neck and cups his cheek, even when Cas leans down and presses their lips together.

The moment he saw blue for the first time was amazing, but it was nothing compared to this.

The kiss is slow and gentle, but promising of more to come.

When they part, Dean is smiling happily. The smile dies on his lips when he sees the tears rolling down Cas’ cheeks.

“Cas, please don’t cry, please,” he whispers, wiping the tears with the pad of his thumb.

“I’m sorry. I just… I guess I secretly hoped the doctors were wrong, That finding my… finding you would change me.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean sighs, pulling Cas into a hug and squeezing him tightly.

“Don’t be,” Cas sniffs, wrapping his arms around Dean and nuzzling at his neck. “It’s okay. I have you. That’s enough.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt by[sternchencas](http://sternchencas.tumblr.com/): Destiel, “you’re my waiter and I’m on a really crappy date with an asshole”. Like one of them gets pushed by their friends/family to date more, and goes on a lot of blind dates, always at the same restaurant, and the hot waiter helps him out with crappy dates and after a few tries the waiter goes “I can’t watch this anymore. pls just go out with me instead” (with Cas as the waiter)_

“I wanted to go there with my ex, but I’m sure you’ll enjoy it too.”  
Dean chokes on his wine, and starts coughing while the guy keeps rambling happily. What the hell? Is the asshole even being serious? Does he listen to himself? Yeah he actually has to  _love_  to listen to himself because he haven’t given Dean a chance to say more than two words through the entire dinner. Dean wonders what he did to deserve yet another terrible date, not listening to the guy who’s currently bragging about his job and probably on his way to compare Dean to his wonderful ex again. Instead Dean watches the waiter who’s talking to a couple at the table next to them. He’s hot in his crisp white shirt and black slacks and he has kind eyes. Why can’t Dean date someone like that? The waiter smiles at him on his way to the bar counter and Dean’s heart flutters. He would bet this guy would actually care about him, not just his pretty face.

  
“He’s here again,” Cas hisses as he reaches for wine glasses. 

“Who? The loser with a different terrible date every week?” Meg asks, putting a tiny umbrella into a colorful cocktail.

“He’s not a loser, he just has a bad luck,” Cas protest, opening a bottle of wine.  
“You know what? You should ask him out yourself,” she smirks.  
“I can’t do that.”  
“Yeah, you can’t because you’re a chicken,” she says before putting on her professional smile and heading to one of her tables.

  
“Excuse me, sir, but is the black Chevy at the parking lot yours?”  
“What?” Dean gasps, alarmed, but when he looks up he sees a pair of familiar blue eyes and the glint in them and immediatelly gets what’s going on.  
“Yes, that’s my car, why?” he asks. The waiter makes an apologetic face.  
“Please come with me, your car is being towed away.”  
“Oh my god!” Dean springs to his feet. “I’m sorry, Edgar, I have to go,” he turns to his date who looks surprised, but doesn’t look like he wants to follow Dean. What a prick!

Dean follows the waiter out into the parking lot and gets a deep breath of the cold night air.  
“Thanks man, that was a good one,” he says leaning against his car that is perfectly fine.  
“You’re welcome,” the waiter shrugs. “You didn’t like it when I spilled a drink on you last time so I had to come up with something else.”  
“Yeah that was a bit drastic, my favorite shirt is ruined.” Despite that Dean smiles at the memory.  
“Not as drastic as when you pretended you were allergic to nuts.”  
Dean chuckles, running his hand through his hair. The guy watches him with intense blue eyes, the smile on his pretty lips dying slowly.  
“Why do you keep going on blind dates?” he asks, all serious now.  
Dean lets out a sigh. “It’s because of my mom. She sends me on dates with all those people, because she thinks I should settle down.”  
“And you?” Dean looks up, surprised and confused by the question. “Do you want to settle down?”  
It feels like the guy is looking straight into his soul. It makes it a little harder to think.  
“I think I’d like to get serious with someone, yeah,” Dean admits. “But I seem to have a really terrible luck when it comes to guys.”  
The guy chuckles. “Yeah I never saw anyone dating so many assholes.”  
“I know, right! It’s like I’m a magnet! Right now I would do anything for one decent date with a normal guy.”  
“Do you consider me normal?”  
Dean freezes, he must have heard him wrong. “What? You?”  
The guy’s cheeks turn red and he averts his eyes. “Forget about it,” he says turning towards the restaurant. “I need to get back to work,” he says in a voice so cold it gives Dean goose bumps.  
“Wait!” He grabs his sleeve, making him stop and look at him with stormy eyes. Dean swallows nervously. “I do. Find you normal. Does that mean you would…”  
“If you wanted,” the waiter says, eyes fixed on his shoes.  
“Hell yeah,” Dean breathes out. The smile he receives is brighter than a thousand suns.  
Before he can collect himself, the guy is pushing a chit into his hand. “Now I really have to go. Call me,” he says and runs off.  
Dean stares at the phone number and  _Cas_  written in a neat scribble and smiles. Maybe he has a bit of a luck after all.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> college AU, drunk!Cas, drunk!Dean

Dean and Castiel share a few classes at college. They have th same opinion on many things and totally different on others, just to the right degree that make discussions interesting. Cas sometimes shoots a small smile in Dean’s direction when Dean says something clever and Dean always chooses Cas when they have to work in pairs.

They aren’t friends, just acquaintances, but Dean’s still really happy to see Cas at the party where he’s been dragged to by his friend Charlie who immediately abandoned him to make out with her girlfriend. Cas looks as lost as Dean feels and gives Dean a relieved smile when he approaches him.

They have fun that night. They finally really talk so Dean finds out what Cas’ major is (comparative literature), where he’s from (Illinois) and what he does in his free time (he likes foreign movies and keeps bees on the roof of the apartment building he lives in). Cas’ eyes shine with interest when Dean talks about the band he plays in and the car he’s renovating. They drink and laugh and talk some more.

Their cheeks are flushed from alcohol and laughing when they leave the party and stumble into the cold street. They don’t live far away from each other and they’re not ready to go to bed, so they decide not to call a taxi, but walk. And maybe they’re a bit too drunk for that because Cas argues with a streetlamp that refuses to get out of his way and Dean almost has an accident when he tries to pee in a bush but is laughing too hard. It’s fun though.

They are singing Bohemian Rhapsody in front of the Winchester’s house when Cas grabs the lapel of Dean’s jacket and yanks him closer, making the words hitch in Dean’s throat.

“Wait, wait, wait, Dean,” he mumbles as Dean takes a breath to continue singing.

Dean blinks at him, confused, and realizes that their faces are so close he can feel Cas’ warm breath on his face and that it makes his heart beat a bit faster.

“Dean, I’m sorry, I can’t be your friend,” Cas says, wobbling on his feet a little.

“Why?” Dean asks with a little laugh to mask that he feels a pang of pain in his chest.

Cas looks at his lips, sighs, then his eyes meet Dean’s.

“Because I’m gay and I’m really very much into you.”

“Oh.” Dean’s heart stumbles.

“I see how that might be a problem,” he says, frowning.

Cas lets out another heavy sigh and tries to step back, but Dean wraps his arm around his waist to keep him at place.

“On the other hand if we were friends, it would be really awkward if I did this.” Dean leans down and presses their lips together.


	7. Distracting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Kate (: Can you please write about Punk!Cas and Nerd!Dean kissing for the first time? Thank you. ^w^  
> \- ANONYMOUS

Castiel isn’t answering Dean’s question. He’s staring into distance and playing with his tongue piercing. His pink lips are parted as he clicks the bead against his teeth. It’s very frustrating. First because he’s supposed to listen to Dean who tries to cram some knowledge into Cas’ head. Second because the sight does weird things to Dean’s body.

“You aren’t listening,” he complains.

“You aren’t talking,” Cas retorts. “You’re staring at my tongue.” He finally turns his blue eyes to Dean, which makes Dean’s mouth feel a bit dryer.

“Yes,” Dean barks, “It’s distracting. Can’t you stop playing with the thing?”

“Distracting?” Cas raises a pierced eyebrow. “Do you wonder how it would feel if I-”

“Stop!” Dean cuts him off, cheeks red.

“You asked me to help you study for the exam. I’m wasting my time on you. Pay attention or leave me alone, so I can spend the time on something I need to study.”

“Alright,” Cas sighs and leans over the textbook, closer to Dean. 

“I’m sorry. Carry on, teach.” His shoulder brushes against Dean’s, making a shiver run down Dean’s spine.

They manage to keep focus for half an hour. Well, almost. Dean still gets distracted when Cas plays with the pencil, drawing attention to his tattooed arm, or when he bounces his leg nervously under the desk and their knees bump.

“I think we’re done for the day,” Dean announces and slams the textbook shut.

“What?” Cas looks at him, confused. “But I was being good and there’s still one chapter to go through.”

Dean tries to fight back a chuckle and fails. “Yeah, you were being good, but we’re both tired now. Let’s leave the rest for tomorrow.”

“Fine,” Cas breathes out and runs his hand through his hair. It’s shaven on one side, but the rest is tousled and fluffy and Dean wants to run his fingers through it too.

“You’re staring again, Winchester,” Cas says with a smirk, startling Dean.

Dean tries to ignore the blush that is undoubtedly creeping up his neck.

“Have you seen yourself recently? You look like a painting by some crazy artist!”

Cas’ grin grows wider. “So a painting?" 

He leans close to Dean, intense blue eyes fixed on Dean’s. 

He lowers his voice when he breaks the charged silence. "I heard you like art.”

Dean’s heart stops and his eyes fall to Cas’ lips. And the asshole must have noticed because in that exact moment he clicks his piercing against his teeth. 

Something in Dean snaps. He closes the distance between them. He sucks those wide pink lips between his teeth and chases the damn piercing with his tongue.

Cas makes a sound so soft that no one would expect it from him and wraps his arms around his tutor.

Dean’s already short of breath, but he can’t stop. He crawls into Cas’ lap and tugs at his hair, making him hiss.

“I thought you would never find the courage, Winchester,” Cas growls, squeezing Dean’s ass.

“You know if you had used this as a motivation, I would have studied much… harder,” he adds and moves his hips a little, making Dean gasp.

“I swear if you tell me you actually didn’t need my help studying, I’m gonna kill you.”

“Then I should keep my mouth shut,” Cas mutters and leans into another kiss, much less desperate than the first one but not less awesome.

They both startle when they hear an angry voice behind them.

“Get out of the library right now, you friggin perverts!”


	8. NOT baby sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [hs!au where Dean has surgery and needs to be "not babysat" by someone for the day while Sam is at school and his parents are at work. So Mary decides that Sam's friend Cas should do it. And Dean and Cas just watch Netflix and stuff and then CAS IS HOT NOW SO DEAN IS A LIL FLUSTERED BABY PLS](http://cas-lost-grace.tumblr.com/post/120888282623/hsau-where-dean-has-surgery-and-needs-to-be-not)   
> 
> 
>   
> [- ](http://cas-lost-grace.tumblr.com/post/120888282623/hsau-where-dean-has-surgery-and-needs-to-be-not)  
>  [SHAKESPEAREANBONNET](http://shakespeareanbonnet.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Dean doesn’t get it. He’s  _seventeen!_  And yeah he had a surgery but they practically just cut out a piece he didn’t use anyway so no big deal, right?

So why does he need a babysitter? He would be alone for just a few hours between his mom leaving to work and Sammy returning from basketball training which he has after school. But no, he’s going to be babysat. By a stranger!

Alright he actually knows the guy, he saw him once or twice when he came to pick Sammy up. The two are friends, met each other at some nerdy club or something like that, and Sam talks about the guy all the time like he’s some kind of demigod. At least Castiel is Dean’s age, so Dean won’t be looked after by someone younger than him. That would be even more embarrassing, if that’s even possible.

Castiel, what a weird name. Dean bets the guy is pretty weird himself. He mentally prepares for a boring afternoon.

The doorbell rings right when Mary runs down the stairs.

“Okay, baby. Be good and have fun. But not too much. If you pull out your stitches, I’ll chain you to bed next time.” She kisses his forehead despite the disgruntled noise he makes, grabs her bag and disappears. Dean hears her talking to the guy then the door shuts behind her.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean turns around to see the guy and has to tell himself not to gape. Castiel isn’t what Dean expected. He always saw him from the distance, usually wearing a hideous trench coat, and he looked utterly uninteresting.

But the guy who is standing a bit awkwardly in their living room right now must be somebody else. He’s tall and quite ripped, not as much as Dean but like someone who sports a lot (Dean remembers Sam saying something about athletic team). He’s wearing a soft gray shirt and worn out jeans, his dark hair is ruffled like he just rolled out of bed and he stares at Dean with a curious expression on his handsome face.

“Oh, hey,” Dean manages to say. “Cas, right?”

Cas gives him a small smile and nods. “How do you feel?” he asks as he walks closer.

“I’m fine, it only hurts when I laugh too hard”

“Than it’s for the best that I left my comedic talent at home,” Cas answers with straight face. Dean snorts and sits up on the couch to make place for him.

“What do you wanna do?” he asks.

The guy shrugs. “What would you do if I wasn’t here?”

“I dunno, watch tv probably.”

“Then we can watch tv. I actually bought you a movie.”

Dean raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yes, Sam told me you like sci-fi,“ Cas says and starts rummaging in his bag while Dean wonders what else his brother spilled out about him.

"Here.” Cas hands him a dvd case.

“Blade Runner?”

“Do you know it? I know it’s pretty old, but this is a remastered version and it’s great.”

“Alright. Let’s watch it,” Dean nods with a grin. He’s actually quite excited.

“Oh, it’s a sin to watch such a movie without popcorn,” he groans.

“I can make some,” Cas offers, then he frowns. “But your mom said you’re on a diet.”

“Come on, what’s wrong about popcorn? It’s just corn! It can’t hurt me more than the crap they fed me in the hospital.”

Cas chuckles and jumps to his feet. “Alright, I’m gonna make some popcorn.”

He disappears in the kitchen and Dean takes the opportunity to check himself out in the reflection of the dark tv screen. His hair is a mess, he’s pale and he’s wearing an acdc shirt with some food stains on it. He groans, if he knew his babysitter was hot, he’d at least shower. He combs his hair with his fingers when he hears a surprised yelp and banging of pans and pots.

“Please tell me you didn’t kill yourself!” he yells in the direction of the kitchen.

“I’m alive and by some miracle I didn’t break anything,” comes Cas’ voice.

“Congrats!”

Cas emerges with a bowl of popcorn, two glasses and a jug of Mary’s homemade ice-tea balanced on a tray.

“Me versus kitchen, 1:0,” he claims and places the refreshment on the coffee table.

“You know under normal circumstances I would have come to your rescue,” Dean says, reaching for the bowl.

“Yeah, I get that you’re a knight in shining armor in recovery.”

“Exactly,” Dean grins at him. “Does that make you a damsel?”

Cas raises an eyebrow. “Do I look like one?” He squares his shoulders and makes a little turn so Dean can look at him.

Dean tries to suppress the warmth rising low in his belly as he lets his eyes skim over the boy’s lean body.

“Hm, you’re too ripped for a damsel,” he answers. “But I’d still slay a dragon or two for you.”

He immediately curses himself, blood rushes to his cheeks.

Cas just smirks smugly and turns around to put the DVD into the player. When he sits next to Dean, their shoulders bump. For a moment, Dean can’t focus on anything, but the heat seeping through Castiel’s soft shirt. The guy also smells really nice, like cinnamon and melon, it’s even more distracting.

Dean has to make an ass of himself and ask what happened in the beginning, when he realizes he’s lost. But it’s not his fault that Cas is insanely hot, right?

They watch the movie, which is incredibly awesome, then spend some time talking about their favorite movies and books. They move from talking about their shared love of science fiction to talking about school and hobbies and actually everything that crosses their minds.

When the door opens and Sam storms in with a goofy smile, Dean is actually kinda disappointed that his afternoon with Cas is over.

Despite Cas’ protests, he walks him to the door

“Uhm, thanks for keeping me company. It was much better than I expected,” he says leaning against the doorframe while Cas ties his shoes.

“It was my pleasure, Dean.” He gets up and gives Dean a dazzling smile. His eyes are blue and make Dean a bit weak in his knees.

“So, when you recover, will you go out with me?" Cas asks.

Dean’s heart skips a beat.

"Go out like… like-”

“Like a date.” Cas adds.

Dean’s jaw falls slack. He’s unable to answer, just staring at the gorgeous guy who just asked him out.

“Come on, Dean, you’ve been flirting with me all day, I though you liked me.”

“I will!” Dean blurts out. “I mean I do. I mean-” he takes a deep breath to steady himself.

“I’ll go out with you. On a date.”

Cas’ smile is wide and gummy and brighter than a thousand suns.

“Alright, get well soon then.” With that he leans closer and presses a soft kiss to Dean’s cheek.

Dumbstruck, Dean stares at him as he waves and trots away.

“So how was your day, Dean? Did you get on well with Castiel?” Mary asks during dinner, trying to sound casual.

“Yeah, we did,” Dean mutters, then he stops chewing and looks up at his mother.

“Mom, did you know Cas was gay?”

She freezes a bit, looks at Sam, then back at Dean.

“Yeah, I suppose Sam mentioned something about that, why?”

Dean turns his glare to his younger brother.

“Did  _he_  know that  _I_  was gay?”

Sam shrugs. “I might have told him, why?”

Dean gives them both his best stern look.

“Did you two conspire to match me up with him?”

Mary lets out a soft chuckle and Sam rolls his eyes.

“That’s not funny, mom,” Dean growls.

“I’ve been talking about him for ages, Dean, but you were too dumb. So I thought getting the two of you in one room would be more effective.”

“But why? Why do you care?”

“Well, you were single since Aaron,” Mary answers. “We were worried about you.”

“We didn’t want you to die in the closet,” Sam adds and earns himself a kick under the table.

“I hate you both. You’re terrible,” Dean claims and attacks a piece of carrot with his fork.

There’s a heavy silence for a moment, then Sam breaks it.

“So did it work?”

If Dean could kill with his eyes, Sam would fall dead, but he can’t so he just throws a piece of broccoli at him.

“Yes, we have a date.”

Mary’s so occupied by happy squealing that she doesn’t even scold him for throwing food at his brother.


	9. Virtual roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by@ [deanismypatronass](http://deanismypatronass.tumblr.com/)   _“I lend you my PC so you can play the Sims but oops I forget I made a family where you and I are married ahahah"_

"So what do I do?“ Castiel asks as the screen with the view of the city loads.

"You can make your own family by clicking here.” Dean points at the icon, but Castiel doesn’t pay him attention, sweeping the cursor over the screen wildly, until it stops over a cozy house from which a picture of the happy Winchester family pops up.

“What’s this?” he asks, squinting at the little fake people, head tilted to one side.

“Uh, that’s one of the families I play but you should really make your o-oooooooooh wait a minute!” Dean almost chokes, grabbing Cas’ wrist, but it’s too late, he already selected the family to play.

Castiel’s blue eyes bore into Dean’s. “Is it a problem if I play with your family, Dean?” he asks, tone too serious.

“No,” Dean sighs. “Of course not.”

A soft smile spreads on Cas’ lips, which makes Dean’s heart flutter. It almost stops when Cas turns back to the screen and asks: “Is that me?”

“Uh, yeah, yes. We’re, we’re roommates,” Dean stutters, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously.

“Oh, of course,” Cas sighs, studying his little virtual self. “We look like very happy roommates judging by your arm around my shoulder.”

Dean feels his cheeks burn hot and it only gets worse.

“Is the baby ours?” Cas asks innocently, but doesn’t wait for an answer. “Oh and we have a cat. That’s nice, Dean, I only hope you aren’t allergic in the game.”

“No,” Dean mutters as the game finally loads and they can see the house and its inhabitants. The adopted baby girl is sleeping in her crib, Dean is painting in the study and Cas is playing with the Cat.

Cas takes an eternity to look at the house which is Dean’s pride and joy, while Dean hopes the ground will open up and swallow him.

“Oh there’s a picture of me in our bedroom, did you paint it?”

“Yes,” Dean nods, horrified of the whole situation they’re in.

“That’s sweet. I want to have sex now.”

Dean’s eyes almost pop out of his head. “What?”

Cas looks at him. “I want to have sex with you, Dean,” he repeats, loud and slow like Dean doesn’t hear well.

Dean stares at him, trying to remember how to breathe.

“In the game!” Castiel adds in the same tone. “I need you to show me how to make sims have sex.”

“Oh,” Dean chokes out.

“And if you have photos from our wedding, and I know you have them, I want to see them too,” Castiel adds with a smug smile, clicking at sim!Dean and selecting kiss passionately.

“Sure,” Dean sighs, resigned. Castiel is the cruelest person he knows. The cruelest person he has a crush on who knows about it and decided to torture him.

“Oh, that was awesome,” Castiel comments the kiss excitedly.

“If only real Dean wasn’t a coward, then maybe we could make out like this.”

Dean blinks at him, replaying the words in his head, while Cas makes the sims slow dance.

“Screw it,” Dean sighs and the moment Cas looks at him, Dean grabs the back of his head and pulls him into a kiss.

Castiel smiles against his lips, clutching the front of his shirt.

“Yeah, it’s not so good in real life.”

“You son of a bitch,” Dean hisses and kisses him again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas takes care of Dean´s sunburns (friends to lovers, first kiss)

Dean’s phone chirps and he opens the message.

 _I got a new running suit._ There’s a picture attached which makes Dean groan.

 _I hate you, you know that?_ He responds.

 _Why? Am I distracting?_ Dean sighs imagining Castiel’s smug face. He takes another look at the photo, eyes skimming over the planes of lean muscles outlined under the tight material of the sleeveless top.

Then an idea sparks in his head. He trots into the bathroom and takes his shirt off . Looking over his shoulder he takes a bit awkward mirror selfie showing his back and shoulders and their bright red color.

He sends the picture to Cas with a caption: _I got sun burnt_.

Grinning he waits for a reply.

_Do you have any after sun lotion?_

Dean frowns and lets out an exasperated sigh. _I send you nudes and this is your reaction?!_

_I’m distracted by the fact that those burns need treatment._

Dean rolls his eyes but before he can write that he’s okay, he gets another message.

_I’m coming over with some aloe._

Dean’s heart lurches. One part of him is thrilled by the thought of seeing Cas, the other tells him his apartment is a terrible mess and the burns actually hurt a bit so it’s not exactly the right time for a visit.

You don’t need to do that. He types eventually, hoping he doesn’t sound like an asshole.

This time it takes longer for the reply to come. On my way. Be there in 5. I don’t care your place is messy.

Despite the last part, Dean freaks out and tries to at least get rid of dirty clothes scattered over the living room. The bell rings when he’s throwing away empty beer bottles.

Trying to look calm, he opens the door.

“Hi, Cas, you really didn’t have to-”

“You idiot!” He’s pushed inside, the door slams loudly behind an angry Castiel.

“Can’t you be more careful?”

“I…I was working on the Impala and it was hot so I took my shirt off.”

“Did you ever hear of sun screen, you dumbass?” Castiel fumes.

He pushes Dean on the couch and sits beside him.

“Take your shirt off,” he barks out. Dean obeys, trying not to imagine better situations to hear this from Castiel’s mouth.

Cas huffs out angrily as he sees Dean’s back and squirts some lotion into his palm.

“Ouch! Gently” Dean hisses as Cas starts to rub the lotion into his tender skin.

“If you weren’t stupid, you wouldn’t hurt,” Cas mutters, but his touch gets gentler.

The lotion is cold and Cas’ hands are soft, moving in slow circles. It’s very soothing. Dean closes his eyes and lets out a content sound. Cas’ hands stop for a moment. Dean opens his eyes, his face turning as bright as his shoulders are. He’s suddenly too aware of the fact that his best firend, who Dean’s cradling a huge gay crush on, is touching him in a very sensual way.

He clears his throat to break the silence that’s getting awkward.

“Why are you doing this?” he asks.

Cas massages his neck and it takes all Dean’s self-control not to moan out loud.

“Because I’m your…friend.” Dean notices the little hesitation, but tries not to think about it too much as Cas continues. “And you are stupid and unable to take care of yourself, so I have to do it for you.”

Startled by these words, Dean looks over his shoulder. With eyes wide he looks at Cas who averts his gaze shyly.

“You don’t have to,” Dean breathes out.

Castiel’s hand stops in it’s track, resting on Dean’s shoulder.

“I want to,” Cas answers softly, his eyes finally meet Dean’s.

“Because you’re my friend?”

Something like disappointment flickers over Cas’ face as he resumes treating Dean’s sunburns. “Yes, because I’m your friend.”

Dean turns around to face Cas properly and grabs his wrist that remains hanging awkwardly mid-air.

“And what if I-” he starts, but the words stuck in his throat. He tries again.

“What if I want to be more than just your friend?”

Cas’ eyes widen and his lips part.

“Do you?” he breathes out, clearly taken aback.

Dean rolls his eyes. “I’ve been flirting with you for ages, Cas!”

It’s Castiel’s turn to make a face. “You flirt with everyone. Low-quality flirting is how you deal with every situation ever!”

Dean gasps, offended. “Low-quality? How dare y-”

Cas groans and cuts him off by slamming their lips together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes strangers know about you more than you know yourself

The lady from the flower stand at the train station has been watching the couple for quite some time. They come here once a week at exactly the same time and wait together, then one of the guys, the shorter one with darker hair who always wears an ugly trench coat gets on the train first and the other one keeps waiting alone until his train comes.

While waiting, they talk in hushed voices, standing mere inches from each other, sharing the kind of looks that warm the lady’s heart. The taller one with sandy hair sometimes plays with the other’s scarf or brush his hair from his forehead. They always look like they still have a lot to say when it’s time to part. They usually hug as they say their goodbyes. Sometimes the shorter one pulls the taller closer and presses a kiss to his cheek, they chuckle and wave as he jumps on the train.

One day she watches the lighthaired guy come alone. He looks sad, fiddling with his phone, staring at his feet, the light that usually shine in his green eyes gone.

“Where’s your boyfriend?” she asks when he steps closer to her stand. He looks up at her with surprised expression like she caught him red-handed.

“I… uh, he isn’t… he’s… he went to visit his family in Chicago,” the young man stutters.

“Good, I was worried you broke up, you’re a cute couple."

His face turns red, the freckles that are peppered over his nose and cheeks standing out. "Thanks,” he mutters, averting his eyes.

“Next time you should come here, I’ll give you free flowers for him."

He looks at her, chewing his lower lip, deep in thoughts.

"Thank you. He might like that.” He says eventually, then looks at his train that just arrived to the station.

She beams at him. “Of course he will, everybody likes getting flowers from their beloved.”

The man blushes again, but a soft smile is playing on his lips this time.He waves at her and runs to his train.


	12. Humble Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medieval au (WARNING FOR MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!)

They first met when they were just children. Castiel, shy boy, a few years older than Dean, was meant to become his servant, his right hand, once Dean become a knight. It was a good faith for a boy of humble origin. They grew up together, they were trained together. Dean was always mocking and teasing Castiel because of his low birth and angelic name. But Castiel stand it all the time. He actually liked Dean. Under the hard shell made of violence and sarcasm, Cas was able to see Dean´s heart which was pure and gentle. And Castiel's heart always filled with warmth when Dean called him Angel.

It was in their first battle, which came too soon (they were barely men, Dean only sixteen years old) when Castiel saved Dean's life and was seriously wounded himself. Then the young nobleman finally understood what was his mate willing to do for him.

It was also at battlefield, in Dean’s tent, when Castiel was taking care of Dean's wounds, when they first kissed.

They became truly unseparable, fierce warriors, gentle lovers.

Even when Dean's father died and Dean inherited all his property and responsibility, Castiel was by his side.

And he was happy. He had more than he ever dreamed of. He gained titles and property, but in his heart, he was still just a humble boy. He did everything for Dean, not for wealth and power.

But happiness never lasts forever.

They were lying in front of the fire place on the fur rug, naked and sweaty.

Castiel stroked Dean's stubbled cheek.

“You look worried, Dean, what’s wrong?”

Dean sighed and closed his eyes. “I've decided, Cas. I will marry lady Elisabeth from House Braeden.”

It felt as if a black hole opened in Castiel's chest and swallowed his heart. Everything was spiraling down, he felt his happiness crumbling. He almost didn´t hear Dean continue.

“She is kind and beautiful, from wealthy family, she will give me healthy children. She'll give me an heir, you must understand, Cas…please.”

But Castiel did understand. He understood very well. And he should had seen this coming. Dean cupped his cheek with his hand and the single hot tear rolled down Castiel´s cheek.

“No, plese don't. Dont be sad, please, Cas.” He kissed him softly and then pulled him closer in a tight hug.

“I thought you might marry Lady Daphne. Lord Alan's widow. She owns a nice manor in the south, you would like it.”

Castiel pulled away to look Dean in the face.

“You want to get rid of me?”

“No! No, Cas! I just want you to be happy! Don't you want me to be happy?”

„Of course, it's everything I want.“ But I will never be happy without you - thought Castiel.

It was harder then Castiel had expected. Watching Dean with lady Lisa felt like torture. She was really beautiful and well mannered and Dean was always all courtesy around women. Every night he came to Castiel´s chamber and he wispered confessions of love. But for Cas every kiss felt more and more bitter as preparations for the wedding continued.

The wedding had never taken place. The war burst out and the King wanted Dean to fight.

Castiel felt guilty for the relief that washed over him. But he knew it was the last chance to have Dean only for himself.

The battlefield is hell. Blood, screams, fear, confusion. Castiel doesn’t even know if the dying men around him are enemies or allies. Only thing he can focus on is defenting his own life. And Dean. Dean isn´t by his side. His heart grinds to a stop in his chest before galloping forward double time. He sees Dean´s horse. The corpse of his horse actually. Dean's coat of arms on the caparison soaking with blood. Cas expects Dean being trepped under the death body of the horse but he's not there. Cas dismounts in hope to find Dean among the wounded.

He catches sight of him behind a shoulder of an enemy knight. Dean is struggling to get on his feet and the other man raises his hand to strike with his sword. Castiel is faster. His strike is strong and precise. Dead knight falls to the ground, his head rolls away and Cas can finally see Dean's face. It's terrified. Something is wrong, Cas realizes. Then the pain comes. Sharp pain in his armpit, where his armor doesn't protect him.

His sight blurs, but he sees Dean launching himself to his feet, swinging his sword. Castiel drops to his knees. He knows there's a wound in his armpit, he can feel hot blood streaming down his side. Someone screams in pain but it´s not Dean. Cas exhales in relief. Then he feels Dean's arms around him and in that moment the pain doesn't matter, because Dean is here.

“You did it again. Cas, you stupid child, you saved me again.”

Dean tries to smile, but Cas can see tears in his eyes, he can hear suffering in his voice.

“Dean, I…” breathing is hard suddenly, Cas tastes blood in his mouth.

“No, don't. Don´t leave me, Cas. Don´t leave me. I need you.”

Castiel smiles. “I'm just a humble boy.”

“No, you are my angel. And you are coming home.” Dean cries. His tears falls on Cas' cheeks when he leans in to kiss him. Cas' lips are cold.

Dean never gets married and he never father an heir. When he dies his brother's eldest son will inherit his dominion.

And when his nieces and nephews asks him why he's never married, he smiles.

“I gave my heart to an angel. He's waiting for me in Heaven.”

When Dean dies, it's with a happy smile on his lips.


	13. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends to lovers, fake relationship, first kiss

**2015 December 31  10:25 AM**

The moment Dean sees his next door neighbor and long-time crush in the elevator, he knows something is wrong from the way the corners of Castiel’s plush lips are turned down and his blue eyes lack their usual spark.

"Hey, Cas, what’s wrong? You look like something’s bothering you."

Castiel sighs and tightens his grip around a grocery bag in his arms.

"It’s okay, I just... I don’t like New Year’s Eve."

Dean’s eyes widen with surprise.

"Why? It’s a good opportunity to get drunk and kiss strangers, but if you don’t wanna celebrate, you don’t have to."

"Yeah I know," Cas shrugs.  "But it always makes me realize I wasted another year of my life."

Dean frowns, but doesn’t say anything until they get to their floor.

"So, no plans for tonight?" he asks as they walk to Cas’ door.

"Well, actually I was invited to my brother’s party, that’s why I’m so grumpy, sorry," he gives Dean a weak smile.

"Don’t apologize," Dean smiles back. "Is that party so bad?"

"As bad as any other New Year’s party I guess. This one is worse because there are people I know including my ex. So if I don’t go, they’ll think I turned into a hermit and my brother will bug me about it at least half a year." Cas lets out a long sigh at the thought.

 "And if I go without a date, I’ll look like the loser I am and everybody will see it including my ex who already found himself an annoyingly perfect boyfriend."

Dean rolls his eyes, trying not to laugh. "That’s not the end of the world, Cas. Just tell them you have better plans, then you can spend the night watching TV and eating nachos."

Cas shakes his head. "Dean, it’s me we’re talking about. They _know_ I don’t have better plans."

Dean doesn’t understand why the guy acts like he’s some unattractive nerd. Okay, Dean knows he’s a bit antisocial and spends a lot of time locked in his apartment, but he doubts his friends think of him as bad as he does himself.

"Okay, then you need a fake date." Dean suggests with a smirk.

Cas huffs out a laugh.

"Of course Dean, I’m not able to find a real date, finding a fake one will be so easy."

Dean raises one eyebrow and cocks his head. "What if I know about a volunteer?"

Castiel blinks at him once, twice, he opens his mouth, then closes it again.

"I bet you have better plans," he says eventually.

Dean shrugs and takes the bag from Cas’ arms so he can get his keys from his pocket.

"Not really. My brother is with his girlfriend and my friends are marathoning Star Wars which isn’t bad but I can skip that. I thought I’d just go to a bar and hit on strangers."

Castiel frowns a little, fidgeting with his keys.

"You would really go with me?" he looks up at Dean with hopeful eyes. It’s adorable.

"Why not? What kind of a party is it? Oh no, let me guess. Pretentious rich people."

Castiel’s features twist into a sour expression. "Exactly."

Dean chuckles and pats Cas’ shoulder. "Come on, Cas, it will be fine. We can make fun of them and drink their expensive booze. I bet your brother even has a Jacuzzi or some shit."

Cas smiles, shaking his head a little. "Yeah he does. But, Dean," his tone turns serious.

"Do you understand that if you go with me, people will assume you’re my date. That you’re gay."

Dean’s lips twist into a smirk. "Yeah they usually do that when I’m with a man," he says. _Just like you assumed I was straight because you never saw me with one_ he adds in his mind.

Cas is staring at him wide-eyed. "Wait so you’re-"

"Bi. Yeah. So don’t worry, I can play your boyfriend." Something finally clicks in his head and he stiffens.

"Well if you... if you don’t mind. I know I’m not the best-"

"Dean," Cas cuts him off. "They’ll probably wonder how I got myself somebody so hot and charming."

Dean ignores the feeling of his cheeks turning red. "Well, then we’ll tell them. You met me when you moved next door."

They share a short easy laughter, then Cas finally opens his door.

"So we’re really doing this?" he asks.

"Yeah," Dean breathes out smiling.

"I’ll pick you up at eight."

"Alright. Oh wait! How formal is it?"

Cas makes a face. "I’m not wearing a suit even if they pay me," he says grumpily, earning a chuckle from Dean.

 

Dean’s excitement lasts exactly 30 seconds it takes for him to shut the door of his apartment behind himself.

"Fuck," he sighs as the reality downs on him. He offered Castiel to be his pretended boyfriend and the guy accepted. What the hell.  He must have lost his mind. Yeah, he looked in Cas’ pretty eyes and lost his mind. The question is how somebody normally as reasonable as Castiel could accept such a crazy plan.

He takes a deep breath and tries to get his heart rate under control. _It’s going to be alright, it’s going to be fun_ he tries to convince himself.

 

**2015 December 31 7:55 PM**

After almost an hour rummaging through his wardrobe and freaking out, Dean opts for a dark green button up and his nicest jeans. He checks himself out in the mirror and admits that he doesn’t look bad. The doorbell rings and Dean looks at his watch, smiling when he sees Castiel is early. Knowing the guy he’s at least as nervous as Dean.

"Hi, I’m sorry I’m a bit ear-" Cas blurts out when Dean opens the door, trailing off as his eyes slide down Dean’s body. The way he swallows makes Dean blush.

"It’s okay. I’m ready," he says softly, taking a moment to give Cas a once over, it’s just fair, right? Well maybe that wasn’t the best idea, because Cas looks breathtakingly good. He looks great in his usual ratty jeans and graphic t-shirts, but wearing black slacks and dark blue button up over a lighter shirt he looks irresistible.

Briefly, Dean thinks this night is going to end up really good or as a total disaster, there’s no middle ground.

 

"Don’t be nervous," Dean whispers into Castiel’s ear as they stand in front of the door of Gabriel Novak’s apartment, music already blasting through the thin walls.

Cas gives him an unsure smile and feeling his own heart beating erratically, Dean reaches for his hand and gives it a squeeze.

Castiel rings the door bell.

A petite girl appears in the door, wearing a very short black dress, red plastic horns sitting on top of her curly dark hair.

Her round face splits into a wide grin as she sees Cas.

"Oh hello, Clarence!" she drawls and pulls Cas into a hug. Castiel pats her back awkwardly, his grip on Dean’s hand tightening like he’s asking for help.

"And look, you brought some eye candy," she chirps happily, grabbing the back of Dean’s neck and pulling him down so she can kiss his cheek.

"Dean, this is Meg. Childhood friend," Cas introduces her, sounding embarrassed.

"Also his first kiss," she adds proudly as they follow her into the apartment.

The living room they enter is huge, bigger than Dean’s whole apartment, and filled with people.

"I must be dreaming!" a short man in  front of them exclaims opening his arms.

"Cassie, little bro, I thought you wouldn’t come!"

Castiel lets go of Dean’s hand to give his brother a hug. Dean feels too many eyes on him, silently questioning his presence.

"This is Dean," Cas says as he disentangles himself from Gabriel’s embrace.

Dean steps closer to shake the host’s hand.

"Dean, nice to meet you," Gabriel smiles at him, then turns to Castiel and stage whispers "WOW!"

Dean chuckles as takes Cas, who’s already blushing madly, around the shoulders.

"So, Dean, how come I didn’t hear about you yet?" Gabriel asks, sipping wine from a tall glass.

Dean feels Cas stiffen at his side and rubs his shoulder in what he hopes is a soothing gesture.

"Well," he shrugs, looking Gabriel in the eyes. "We wanted to wait until it got serious."

He sees Gabriel’s eyes narrow a bit, so he adds, "I’m... ugh... I had troubles coming out to my family and Cas was very understanding of it."

When you’re lying, stick as close to the true as possible, right? He averts his eyes, feeling unpretended embarrassment. He sees Castiel looking up at him with a soft smile, pressing himself closer against Dean’s side.

"Well," Gabriel claps his hands. "I’m happy you’re not keeping it secret anymore. Make yourself at home," he says with a grin.

 

Relieved, they move to the banquette table to grab a drink.

Dean leans down to speak right into Cas’ ear, making it look like they’re sharing something intimate.

"Do you think he fell for it?"

"I hope so," Cas replies, his warm breath tickling Dean’s neck.

"What I’m sure about is, that I need to keep my eye on you or someone’s going to try to grope a feel. I noticed a few people looking at you hungrily including my brother."

Dean chuckles, trying to hide the fact that he’s blushing again.

"Your brother is into guys?" he asks.

"I think he doesn’t bother with labels, he’d probably fuck anything that can give consent."

Dean huffs out a short laugh and wounds his arm around Cas’ waist to keep him close as he looks at him with a wicked smile.

"Hmm, he’s rich, maybe I chose a wrong Novak."

Castiel slaps his shoulder, making him laugh out loud. When he calms down, Castiel is examining the displayed food, pouting a little which is adorable and utterly confusing because they’re just pretending, right?

They’re just pretending and it’s surprisingly easy. When Cas’ friends ask Dean about how they met, he tells them the truth.

"He was moving next door and dropped a boy with his guinea pig. I was walking from the elevator and he was yelling at me "catch him! Catch him!" It earns him amused laughter from his audience and embarrassed smile from Cas.

"You’re such a cute couple," a pretty red head who’s earlier introduced herself as Anna chirps. "But you know what i don’t get? Cas moved to his apartment three years ago, but you’re dating just a few months. What took you so long?" she inquires.

Dean shrugs, not looking at Cas who’s probably giving him an alarmed look.

"I guess he thought I was straight and I thought he was totally out of my league."

He feels Castiel’s eyes burning a hole into the side of his head.

 

**2015 December 31 11:40 PM**

Dean expected Castiel’s friends and family to look down on him, but when he told them he’s a mechanic specializing on restoring classic cars, some of them were actually interested in what he does. Most of them were nothing but nice to him and the rest just ignored him, which was also fine. The only exception was Bartholomew, Castiel’s ex, who looked at him like he’d crawled out of a gutter. Dean wasn’t bothered by that asshole though. He just grabbed Cas’ waist and dragged him to the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the room where he told Cas he deserved much better than that prick while they swayed to the rhythm.

So all and all he feels surprisingly happy. He’s pleasantly tipsy and he’s just had a good chat about Game of Thrones. The only thing missing is Cas by his side. He excuses himself good twenty minutes ago and didn’t come back. Concerned Dean gets up from Gabe’s comfortable couch and searches the crowd. He sees him next to the door to the kitchen, Bartholomew leaning down to him, boxing him in with his arms. Dean feels an irrational wave of anger surging in his chest.

As he walks closer, he hears a fraction of their conversation.

"Okay, it worked, Cas, I’m jealous, that’s what you wanted, right? Now you can stop fooling around."

"Hey, Cas, having a good time?" Dean interrupts them, feeling satisfied when Bartholomew startles.

"Oh look who’s here. Your knight in a shining armor," he says with an ugly smirk, turning to Dean but still leaning inappropriately close to Cas.

"So, Dean, tell me. Are you in this for money?"

Dean scrunches his nose, confused. "What the hell?"

"Well, look at you Dean. You’re too dumb for Cas to be in it for anything else but sex."

Dean’s hand curls in a fist and he sees Cas taking a breath, but before any of them says anything, Bartholomew continues.

"But you’re also too hot to be interested in someone like Cas so-"

That’s when Dean’s fist shoots up and connects with Bartholomew’s face.

The asshole stumbles back and cups his face, cursing. Dean steps closer and is caught by surprise when Barth straightens up and punches him in the jaw.

Knowing how to take a punch Dean immediately punches back, hitting Barth’s stomach. The man doubles over, Dean grabs the front of his shirt and pins him to the wall before he punches his face again, feeling the satisfying crack of bones under his knuckles.

This time Bartholomew doesn’t fight back, just moans, reaching up to cup his broken nose.

"Stay away from my boyfriend or I will break more than your nose," he growls and steps back.

"You fucking savage!" Bartholomew shouts, but Dean just turns away from him.

That’s when he notices everybody else in the room is looking at them, death silent, only the music still plays.

"Fuck, I’m sorry," he breathes out, looking at Gabriel, who’s face is the most serious he’s seen all night.

Before Dean collects himself enough to move - probably to leave the party, Cas grabs his shoulder and hauls him into the kitchen where he shoves him on a chair.

There’s more shouting in the living room, but it’s incomprehensible thanks to the ringing in Dean’s ears.

Suddenly Cas appears in Dean’s field of vision and pushes something cold against Dean’s bruised jaw. Dean hisses in pain, but doesn’t flinch back.

"Cas, I’m sorry," he says, avoiding Castiel’s eyes.

"Sorry? It was awesome, Dean. The asshole deserved it."

Dean looks up, surprised. "Yeah, he did. The bullshit he said..."

Cas bows his head, his smile turning sad.

"Well, he was right. You would never actually date someone like you."

With his heart beating painfully in his chest, Dean swallows before he nudges Cas’ chin up, waiting for their eyes to meet before he speaks.

"First of all, you should stop with this self-deprecating bullshit. You’re fucking hot, Cas, and whoever says anything else is an asshole who takes advantage of your low self esteem."

Cas blushes prettily and tries to look away, but dean doesn’t let him.

"Second I definitely would date you."

Cas’ lips part and his eyes search Dean’s face for any sign of him not being serious.

"You’re not dumb," he says eventually, his voice impossibly low, making shivers run down Dean’s spine.

He places his hand over Cas’ still pressing the ice pack to Dean’s face and leans closer. He feels Cas’ warm breath ghost over his lips.

"Guys! Where are you? It’s almost here!" Meg calls, poking her head in the doorway.

They both jump to their feet too quickly and laugh awkwardly.

Cas places a hand low on Dean’s back and leads him to the living room, where Anna hands them each a glass of champagne.

As everybody counts down, face turned to the huge flat TV where the Times Square Ball is shown, Dean’s eyes are fixed on Cas, who’s looking back at him with eyes bright and hopeful.

 

**2016 January 1 12:00 AM**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR"

Dean leans down and Cas meets him in the middle. His lips are warm and soft. He wraps his arms around Dean’s neck, deepening the kiss. Moaning into his mouth Dean pulls him even closer. Somebody throws confetti on their heads.

**2016 January 1 10:46**

Dean blinks his eyes open and is a bit confused because he’s not in his bedroom. Then he hears a soft disgruntled sound and strong arms wrap around him. Smiling, he turns his head and buries his nose in thick dark hair.

"Happy New Year, Dean," Cas mumbles nuzzling at Dean’s neck.

"Happy New Year, babe."

 

**2016 December 31 8** **:20PM**

"Happy anniversary, babe," Dean whispers into Cas’ ear as they stand in front of Gabe’s apartment.

Cas huffs out a laugh and presses a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips.

"So do you still hate New Year’s Eve?" Dean asks.

"No, not anymore."

 


	14. Think about Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute tiny thing. Originaly posted [here](http://cas-lost-grace.tumblr.com/post/135347174508/thinking-about-soulmate-aus)

Seriously what a terrible idea of a world where you have the first words your soulmate is ever going to tell you written on your arm!

What a cruel world where Castiel Novak is born with “ _You fucking prick”_ etched on his skin.

What a twisted destiny that when Castiel is driving home from the vet's with his ill cat, the poor animal makes a distressed noise which makes him look down at it long enough for him to miss the fact that the car in front of him has stopped abruptly so he crashes into its rear which causes its angry owner to step out of the car and yell into Castiel's window “ _You fucking prick!_ ”

What a crazy universe where Castiel stares at the attractive, yet obviously raging man for a good minute, just gaping at him, before he rolls down the window and breathes out “ _Are you kidding me?_ ”

What a beautiful world where Dean Winchester's jaw falls slack and staring at the blue-eyed man who crashed into him, he rolls up his sleeve and reveal those exact words.


	15. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by [sternchencas](http://sternchencas.tumblr.com/): I always wanted to read this "I thought you were my friend so I slapped your ass in greeting." with Dean and Cas. :D

 

Dean already regrets letting Charlie drag him into this LARPing thing. He’s standing in the middle of a circle made by colorful canvas tents with a bunch of weirdos. It’s supposed to be a meeting of Charlie’s team, guild, clan, whatever they called themselves, where they’re supposed to be discussing the tactics for the upcoming battle. The Queen is nowhere to be seen, though.

Being the only one in casual clothes makes Dean feel like an alien.

Everybody else is dressed in a historically inaccurate costume, happily chatting about new weapons and other nerdy stuff.

Charlie promised to lend him a costume and made him her shield maiden, she also promised there would surely be somebody he knows from College. So far he hasn’t seen anyone familiar and Dean feels misplaced and bored. Then he finally sees a familiar figure of his friend Michael talking to a dark haired girl with pointed ears.  He walks to his friend  who’s back is turned to him.

“Hey!” he greets cheerfully and elated that he finally found somebody to talk to he slaps the guy’s ass.

The following events only take a few seconds, but Dean experiences them in slow motion.

First the guy turns to him and Dean looks in wide blue eyes. Michael’s eyes aren’t blue. There’s a terrifying moment in which Dean realizes what a terrible mistake he’s made, ended by the guy’s fist connecting with his face.

The world starts to move its normal pace again as Dean stumbles backwards.

“Fuck!” he curses, touching his nose and feeling sticky blood on his fingers.

“Oh my god,” the guy, who’s not Michael, breathes out, covering his mouth with his palms, shocked by his own action.

“What the hell happened?” comes Charlie’s alarmed voice. “Cas, did you punch him?”

“He slapped my ass,” the guy defends himself.

“I’m so sorry,” Dean says, on a verge of hysterical laughter. “I thought you were my friend.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Cas says, taking a step towards Dean. “You startled me and I went to a self defense course and-”

“Stop apologizing you two!” Charlie cuts them off, her voice firm but with an undertone of amusement.

“Dean, you’re bleeding. There’s a first aid kit in my tent.”

“I’ll help you,” Cas offers.

Dean lets him grab his elbow and lead him to the biggest tent.

“Wow,” he breathes out. “This is actually awesome,” he adds as he looks around the tent.

As Cas rummages through a wooden chest looking for the first aid kit, Dean flops himself on the huge bed covered with furs.

Cas hands him a wet tissue which Dean uses to wipe off the blood. He takes a moment to examine the guy’s face. He’s handsome, prettier that Michael and Dean always had a secret crush on him. There’s something soft and deep in Cas’ eyes that makes Dean want to know more about him.

“I’m really sorry for confusing you with my friend,” he says, sniffing.

“Do you slap all your friends?” Cas asks as he gives him a piece of cotton. Dean pushes it up his bleeding nostril, wincing.

“Only those with a fine ass,” he winks.

Cas huffs out a laugh. “Well, I take that as a compliment.”

Dean grabs another tissue to clean his hands. He feels Cas’ eyes on him.

“I’m glad I didn’t break your nose,” he says after a moment of silence.

Dean looks up with a smirk. “Why? Do you think it’s pretty?”

“Nah, it’s ugly. It would have been even worse if I had broken it.”

“Asshole!” Dean laughs, slapping Cas’ shoulder.

A small smile appears on Cas’ lips as he puts everything back to the first aid kit.

“So you’re the new guy Charlie’s been talking about? The shield maiden?” he asks.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“I can teach you how to survive in the battle,” Cas offers, his bright blue eyes peaking at Dean from under fans of long dark lashes.

“If you’re as good with your sword as you’re with your fists, then I’ll be honored.”

“I’m very good with my sword,” Cas deadpans. Only when Dean bursts into laughter, does he crack a small smile.

“So is there somewhere to get a coffee?” Dean asks, hoping that Cas takes it for what it is.

The guy makes a disappointed face. “Not really. But I can make you coffee in my tent,” he says with a sparkle in his eyes.

“Alright,” Dean grins.


	16. The one who...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by giannarosem here on AO3:  
> could you do a “hey a while ago you saved my ass and i can see that you are highly uncomfortable by that bartender flirting with you so let me step in and possibly get your number which i forgot to get last time, and meanwhile we can makeout on my car” fic ? I dont know that seems cute in my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I don't know what happened here, but I'm sure it's not what you expected. The ideas just kept coming and the fic basically wrote itself.  
>  **WARNING: the second part of this ficlet is explicit and contains depiction of violence**  
>  As it was requested here, I didn't want to post it as a separate work even though it doesn't fit in this work which was supposed to be fluffy and G rated.  
> There is a happy ending and the first part can stand on it's own as a fluffy ficlet, so I hope you won't be too upset by this decision of mine :)  
> Please leave comments and don't forget you can send me your own prompt [here](http://cas-lost-grace.tumblr.com/ask/)

The moment Dean notices the guy at the bar, his heart skips a beat. He remembers him well. He remembers him showing up from nowhere and saving Dean’s ass, he remembers how his fingers felt wrapped around his wrist as the guy helped him to his feet. He remembers the way those intense blue eyes looked at him - focused, interested, hungry…

He couldn’t get those eyes out of his mind for a couple of days and now the guy is sitting right here, two towns over.

The mysterious dark-haired man doesn’t seem to notice him so instead of walking to the bar and getting a beer, Dean sits in a corner and watches him. It’s stupid, pathetic, but Dean’s torn between the need to talk to the guy and being scared. What he’s scared of, he doesn’t know. Being rejected? Maybe, but he knows the feeling and this is somehow different.

He snaps out of his thoughts to pay closer attention to what’s happening at the bar. A busty bartender in her forties is leaning over the bar, batting her eyelashes. Dean can’t hear her but she’s obviously flirting. The guy doesn’t look interested, he looks a bit uncomfortable actually. When she refuses to give him his beer, playfully holding it out of his reach, asking him for something Dean doesn’t hear, the guy looks almost desperate. He’s probably torn between wanting her to stop and not wanting to be rude.

Dean acts before he can really think about what he’s doing. He gets up and crosses the room.

“Hey, babe,” he says loudly as he approaches the bar. The man turns to him and to Dean’s relief there’s a spark of recognition in his eyes.

“Everything’s okay?” Dean asks, wrapping an arm around blue-eyes’ shoulder.

From the corner of his eyes he sees the bartender placing the beer bottle on the counter with a disappointed look on her face.

What he’s focused on is the small smile that curls plush pink lips and the intense way the blue eyes are looking at him.

“Hello-” a deep voice says softly, “-babe,” he adds with a smirk.

They both chuckle quietly and Dean realizes how close they are when he feels the guy’s hot breath on his face.

In Dean’s stomach a bunch of butterflies is having a pretty wild party.

His eyes drop to the guy’s lips at the right moment to see a tip of a tongue darting out to wet them and a loud voice in Dean’s head says _fuck it_.

He closes the distance between them and presses their lips together, eliciting a soft sound that’s equally surprised and pleased.

Then there’s a hand clutching the front of his shirt and tongue licking between his lips and _wow_ he’s actually kissing the guy who’s been haunting his mind ever since he saved his ass and it’s _frickin amazing_!

Dean let’s out a soft chuckle when their lips part.

“Let’s get out of here,” he suggests, whispering out of fear that this moment turns out to be just a daydream.

“I just got my beer,” the guy objects weakly.

Dean rolls his eyes and grabs the bottle, downing half of it before handing it to its owner who takes it with an amused smile and drinks the rest in one go.

“Let’s go,” he breathes out setting the bottle on the bar.

Dean throws some change on the counter and jumps off his seat. He’s thrumming with a strange excited energy. It’s been quite some time since he picked up a guy in a bar and it was never this quick, but something makes him feel like he knows the guy and it makes him throw caution to the wind.

“Nice car,” the guy huffs out when Dean presses him against the side of the Impala.

“Thanks,” Dean mutters against his stubbly jaw, his lips tingling as he presses kisses there.

The guy throws his head back so Dean has more space to explore and grabs Dean’s hips, pulling him closer, wedging his knee between Dean’s legs.

“What’s your name?” Dean asks rolling his hips a little so his crotch presses against the other man’s thigh.

“Castiel,” he answers, squeezing Dean’s ass and dropping a quick kiss to his lips.

“Angel’s name.”

Castiel raises an eyebrow. “There’s not many people who know that.”

“I have some special knowledge,” Dean winks. He swallows Castiel’s chuckle in a kiss that is soft and smiley.

“Well, Cas, last time I missed my chance to ask for your phone number. I’d like to remedy that now.

Castiel cocks an eyebrow. "You want my phone number?”

Dean hums in confirmation, nuzzling at Castiel’s neck.

“I think you have to deserve it.”

“What?” Dean looks at him with a scandalized expression. “I saved you from an awkward situation and paid for your beer. That should be enough!”

“Saved me from-” Cas snorts. “I saved you from a fucking Chupacabra the other day! We’re not even equal yet!”

Dean throws his head back. “Fine,” he sighs. “Then how can I earn it?”

Castiel’s lips curl into a teasing smile. “I’m sure you can think of something,” he says, his hands sliding up Dean’s chest, brushing against his nipples.

Dean huffs out a breath and launches into a kiss that quickly turns heated.

Dean runs his hands through Castiel’s thick hair, angling his head so he can kiss him _just right,_ while Castiel is tugging at his shirt. When he finally untucks it and his broad warm palms slide over Dean’s naked skin, Dean lets out a moan.

“Shit, Dean, I need you naked. Now.”

Dean’s brain short circuits, so he doesn’t realize his part of introduction never came. All he thinks of his how much he wants those hands all over his body, especially certain places.

“The car or my motel room?” Dean asks a bit breathless.

Castiel tilts his head, contemplating the options.

“Can I suck you off while you drive to the motel?” he asks with a straight face.

“What?” Dean chokes out. “For god’s sake, you’re an animal. Get into the car,” he orders walking to the driver’s side.

Cas obeys with a predatory smile.

Dean points a finger at him. “Don’t touch me until we’re in the motel. It’s dangerous.”

Castiel rolls his eyes. “You’re no fun.”

 

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING PART CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AND DEPICTION OF VIOLENCE**

* * *

 

Castiel has a strong lean body with protruding hip bones. Dean clings to them for dear life as Castiel rides him hard and fast.

“Cas,” he moans, feeling warmth coiling low in his belly, a sign of an impending orgasm. The man leans down and kisses him, hot and bruising. Dean bucks his hips up in an attempt to bury himself as deep as possible in the delicious heat of Castiel’s body. He reaches for Cas’ cock, earning himself a guttural growl as he starts to stroke him quickly, matching the rhythm of Cas’ thrust.

Throwing his head back, Castiel let’s out a stream of words Dean doesn’t understand, but can guess are profanities. He feels Cas’ body tighten around him and it’s all it takes for him to topple over the edge. He hears a broken cry, but can’t tell if it’s coming from him or from Castiel who’s spilling over his fist.

Through the haze caused by the waves of pleasure sweeping over him he sees Castiel - his blissed out expression, his body arched back and two huge shadows spreading behind him in a shape of a pair of wings.

He’s still panting, blood pounding in his loins, as he rolls them over, pinning Castiel to the bed. With one well-practiced movement he reaches under his pillow to grab a gun hidden there and points it at Castiel’s face.

The man, or whatever he is, doesn’t bat an eye.

Dean gives himself a minute to catch a breath, he’s painfully aware of his softening cock, of Cas’ come cooling on his belly.

“What are you?” he asks eventually, voice hoarse.

“I’m an Angel of the Lord.”

“Bullshit!” Dean spits, fighting an urge to hit Castiel with the gun. “There’s no such thing,” he adds.

A flicker of sadness runs across Cas’ otherwise expression-less face.

“I understand it’s hard for you to believe in such thing, but angles do exist.”

Dean snorts, he lowers his hand holding the gun, but stays on alert.

“So what? Am I supposed to believe that angles fuck around instead of frolicking in the clouds, playing a harp?”

Castiel lets out a sigh, averting his eyes. “No. I’m not… I’ve fallen. I can’t return to heaven.”

There’s a pang of a strange feeling in Dean’s chest, close to pity. He stomps on it.

"I still have some powers, but I’ve been living as a human for decades,” Castiel adds.

“And the wings?”

“They are what they are. Just shadows, reminder of what I was once.”

“Why did they kick you out?” Dean asks, trying to sound intimidating. He can’t decide if he wants Cas to give him a proof that he’s a monster and Dean should kill him right here, or if he wishes for him to somehow convince him that he’s good or at least harmless.

Castiel grinds his teeth, a muscle in his jaw ticking, then he looks at Dean. His gaze is sad but unwavering.

“I was getting too close to the humans in my charge.”

Dean doesn’t respond, just tilts his head in a silent encouragement for Cas to continue.

The alleged angel closes his eyes for a moment, composing himself.

“I’ve been looking after humans for centuries. As every guardian angel I understood that when the person’s time comes, you have to let them go. That destiny can’t be changed. But then I got a new charge. A baby boy.” Castiel heaves a deep breath, then his eyes bore into Dean’s.

“He was only four when his destiny was supposed to be filled. I couldn’t let him go.”

Dean’s suddenly short of breath, it’s like something is squeezing his heart.

“The whole family was supposed to die in a fire that night. But I grabbed the boy tight and raised him from the flames.”

Dean remembers it. The blue light that surrounded him. He remembers all the firefighters saying that it was impossible for him to get out. A miracle.

“I didn’t change just one destiny. The boy was holding an infant in his arms. A younger brother. I saved them both and I was exiled for it.”

This time Dean doesn’t hold back. With an animalistic sound he hits Castiel’s face with the stock of the gun.

Through his tears he sees the shock of red appearing on Cas’ lip.

“What the fuck have you done!” He yells, punching the angel again, this time with his fist.

“No one had asked you! You fucking asshole!” Castiel doesn’t move a finger to defend himself when Dean keeps hitting him.

“Do you know what kind of a life I had? Do you know how many times I wished I had died with my parents?”

Dean’s voice breaks, his hands with blood-stained knuckles fall on Castiel’s chest as he breaks into painful sobs.

Gentle but strong fingers wrap around his arms. He tries to jerk away, but Castiel doesn’t let him.

“Dean, if I hadn’t saved you, you wouldn’t have become a hunter. All the people you saved would have died.”

Dean snorts, shaking his head.

“If I hadn’t saved you, Sam would die too. He would never have a chance to a have a life. To become the man he is.”

Dean looks up, green eyes full of tears. He looks young and vulnerable.

“I don’t expect you to be grateful for what I’ve done. But you will _never_ make me regret saving you.”

Dean stares at him, breath labored. He thinks about his childhood. About the grief that stained every nice moment, about the feeling of loneliness that was filling him even when he was surrounded by people, about the survivor’s guilt that eventually drew him to hunting. He thinks about Sammy, about how proud he was when his baby brother took his first steps, about Sam’s smile when he graduated high school and got to his dream college. How happy Dean felt even though it meant Sam was going to leave him.

His breath hitches and hot tears start to roll down his face again, falling on Castiel’s chest.

The angel pushes himself up into a sitting position and wraps his arms around Dean, pulling him against his chest. This time Dean doesn’t protest, but he doesn’t hug him back.

He sniffs into Cas’ shoulder, his whole body trembling. It takes a few minutes for Castiel’s warm embrace to calm Dean down. He pulls away then, wiping his face with the back of his hand. He looks at the angel and feels a faint hint of relief, that his face doesn’t bear any traces of Dean’s beating. Healing is probably one of the powers Cas has left.

“So my mom…”

“She’s in heaven. Your father too,” Castiel answers the half-finished question.

Dean nods, sniffing again. “Okay. Good.”

There’s a moment of heavy silence, when Dean isn’t looking at the angel, but he can feel his eyes on him, like he’s trying to see right through him and into his soul.

Another question raises in Dean’s mind and he breaks the silence.

“You said we were supposed to die, but you changed it. What does it mean for us?”

“Well I don’t think it means you aren’t going to die. But I don’t think heaven came up with another plan for you two. I guess it means you aren’t bound by faith. There’s just free will for you.”

Dean’s heart is beating hard against his breast bone, he looks the angel in the eyes, blue and clear like a summer sky.

“And you?” he asks.

Castiel frowns, clearly surprised by the question.

“I don’t think there’s a plan for me either,” he says, sounding like he never thought about it.

He runs his hand up Dean’s arm, it’s hard to say if he’s giving comfort or searching for it. Dean wants to flinch away, but he feels too tired to do that.

“When I made sure you and your brother were safe with your uncle Bobby, I focused on pulling myself together. It was a struggle at first. Being human isn’t easy. The hardest part was not having a purpose. So after some time I decided to use my knowledge for hunting. I was checking on you from time to time.”

Dean remembers the feeling of being watched, the dreams about blue eyes. It feels like the memories were buried deep and are only emerging now.

“I was concerned that heaven might want to fix my mistake and end your life, but you were doing fine, growing up strong and brave even though a bit sad.”

His grip on Dean’s arm tightens and Dean feels warmth in his cheeks.

“When you found your mother’s journal and decided to get into hunting, I spent more time watching you.”

Dean frowns, but doesn’t say anything. There were times, especially at the beginning of his hunting career, when he got out of a sticky situation seemingly by sheer luck. How many times it wasn’t luck, but his guardian angel he doesn’t know. Everything Cas says still seems surreal, but Dean realizes he trusts him.

“I often thought about approaching you, about offering you to be your hunting partner. Then I always talked myself out of it. I guess I was scared you would find out who… _what_ I am and be angry at me.”

Dean feels a sudden surge of anger.

“And then you told yourself _fuck it_. Or _fuck me_ to be more precise,” he says with poison in his tone.

Castiel visibly cringes.

“That’s not… I didn’t even know you were in town!” he defends himself. “And then you came to me and you were acting like you knew me. It was you who initiated the kiss!”

Dean swallows around a lump in his throat and averts his eyes in embarrassment. Cas is right, it was Dean who started this. And he can’t blame Cas for just rolling with it, if the angel felt the same pull as Dean felt.

Cas tilts his head so Dean has to look at him.

“I don’t know where exactly I fell in love with you, but I did. So when you showed interest, I couldn’t resist.”

Dean’s eyes widen in shock.

“I’m sorry I hadn’t told you the truth before we… I just wanted you so bad. Selfishness is one of the human traits I surely learnt well.”

Dean squeezes his eyes shut, trying to calm his breath, trying to make sense of all that has happened, of all his confused feelings.

“Dean,” the angel says softly, cupping Dean’s cheek with a tender hand.

Dean opens his eyes and they immediately fall to those pink lips in front of him. Now when he knows what they taste like, they’re even harder to resist.

Cas starts leaning closer, but Dean stops him with a hand on his chest.

The hurt look in Castiel’s eyes almost makes him change his mind.

“Sorry, I need some time to think.”

Cas gives him a small reassuring smile, that is utterly forced.

“Alright, I understand.”

He starts getting up so Dean slips off his lap. He watches him put on his pants. He feels cold, an empty feeling is spreading through his guts. Like he’s losing something he didn’t know he had.

Cas buttons up his shirt and reaches for his coat draped over a chair next to the bed, then he heads to the door. As he walks pass Dean sitting on the edge of the bed, Dean’s body moves on its own accord, his hand shoots up to grab Cas’ wrist.

“Wait!”

Cas looks down at him. He looks tired, older and Dean wonders how old he actually is.

“You didn’t give me your number,” Dean says softly.

This time when Castiel smiles at him it’s genuine, bright and hopeful.


	17. Cupid's Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: HOW ABOUT Dean goes to a cooking class bc he wants to bake/make chocolates or something for his crush but the teacher is Cas and they become friends [CABUM] destiel explosion and in the last day they're "oh no he's not giving those things he made to me i'm so sad" and dean "oh no he doesn't like me what do I do yada yada man-angst" BUT in the end Dean makes a surprise and gives Cas a very ugly cupcake but it tastes good when they kiss

The drawback of these Valentine’s workshops was that everyone who attended had a significant other who they made the sweet treats for. That was a problem especially when they were exactly Castiel’s type. Like Dean. Dean was easygoing, funny and ridiculously gorgeous. He was even quite skilled in the kitchen, which was really _really_ bad because Castiel had to shake his head every five minutes to stop himself from imagining licking chocolate off Dean’s fingers.

 

* * *

 

When Dean heard about the workshop in Cupid’s Cupcakes - his favorite bakery and sweet shop, he knew it was the exact thing he needed. He actually didn’t have a Valentine, but the girls’ soccer team he’s coaching had a match on Sunday and he was sure they would love some Valentine’s sweets. Well, if Dean was being totally honest with himself, he would have to admit that it was just an excuse to finally try something like this. He always wanted to learn to bake, but never had the opportunity. On top of that Castiel, the owner of the bakery who was also a teacher at the workshop was damn hot.

Actually he looked hot, but he was cold as ice. No, that wasn’t true. He was lovely, willing to help with even the smallest problem, offering encouragement and shooting bright smiles. At everyone but Dean. When it came to Dean he pretended he was blind. When Dean addressed him directly, usually to ask for help, it was clear Cas tried to get over with the interaction as quickly as possible. At one moment, when Cas was handing Dean a whisk, their fingers brushed and Castiel literally jumped back. It was really weird and made Dean feel terrible. Castiel wasn’t why he came though, so he focused on the cake pops he was making.

They actually turned out pretty well. He had made several different kinds and they were all decorated with sugar hearts and edible glitter. He might even save some for Sam.

He was carrying the tray with his creation to an empty counter to leave it to dry. Castiel passed him and Dean driven by his instinct to check out every ass ever turned after him. It was just a second of inattention, but he tripped and bumped into one of the ladies making cake pops for her hubby. The tray was knocked out of his arms, the pops flied into the air. Dean himself stumbled and fell on his ass.

"Son of a bitch," he breathed out looking around at his work scattered on the ground. He realized the room was dead-silent and looked up. There was a semicircle of ladies looking at him with shock and worry and Castiel - blue eyes wide and concerned.

The baker offered Dean a hand and helped him get on his feet.

"Dean, I’m so sorry!" the lady who was part of the incident said, grabbing Dean’s shoulder.

"It wasn’t your fault, Gladys. I should have looked under my feet," Dean said.

He could pretend he was okay, but he was actually pretty upset. He had spent almost two hours making the treats and now they were ruined.

"Dean." Castiel’s deep voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "I’m sorry. If you have time, you can stay after the workshop. I’m have some cupcakes to make, so I can help you do some. As a consolation."

Dean had to try really hard to keep his jaw from dropping to the ground.

"I... ugh. Yeah. Okay, that’s really nice of you. Thank you."

Castiel’s full pink lips that Dean definitely hadn’t been staring at quirked up into a small smile.

"I can’t let you go home without a gift for your Valentine, can I?" There was something sad about the way he said it.

 

Why had he done that? He must had lost his mind. It had been hard enough to have Dean in the room full of other people and Castiel offered to be _alone_ with him for at least another hour.

Of course his crush on Dean had only grown harder. Dean tried to break the awkward silence that fell on them every time Castiel wasn’t giving baking instruction with small chat which led to Castiel learning that Dean was a teacher and a classic cars’ lover.

By the time the first batch of cupcakes was cooling and they were preparing the cream, they were already joking and laughing as if they had known each other for years.

Castiel was totally screwed.

 

* * *

 

Well, so when he was alone with Dean, Castiel’s icy facade seemed to melt. And Dean liked it. He liked it maybe a little too much. He felt so comfortable around him, it was hard to believe they had met today. He also felt a weird pull towards the man, it was hard not to stare at his skilled hands as he was whisking eggs, or watching him biting his lower lip as he focused on decorating the cupcakes.

When they were done, Dean having his batch of cupcakes for his team and Cas having all the cupcakes he was about to deliver to a retire house (the man was an actual angel), Dean felt sudden sadness. He didn’t want to leave just like that, to be just a customer and a baker again. He believed they had become friends with Castiel, but that still wasn’t enough. He decided to try his luck; it was almost Valentine’s day after all.

The room was silent, Cas was cleaning the counters and Dean had just placed his cupcakes into a paper box. All but one.

 

* * *

 

Castiel turned when he heard Dean clearing his throat behind him. His eyes widened when they falled to the cupcake Dean was holding. The cream was all askew and there was too many little red hearts on it. Castiel recognized it as the first cupcake Dean had made.

"It’s for you," Dean said softly with his green eyes sparkling. Castiel’s heart picked up its pace.

He carefully took the cupcake from Dean’s hand.

"It looks terrible," he said, but there was fondness in his tone.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I know. But I bet it tastes great, I had a recipe from a real master."

Trying not to blush, Castiel took a bite of the cupcake, moaning appreciatively as he tasted the cream. The recipe was one of his best.

"It’s amazing," he said. "Take a bite," he ordered and almost smashed the cupcake on Dean’s face. The man chuckled again and opened his mouth.

"Hm, wow," he muttered as he chewed. "It’s even better than I expected," he said but Castiel hardly paid any attention. His eyes were fixed on Dean’s lips and the fleck of pink cream on them.

"Y- you have a little," he stuttered and barely stopped himself from wiping it off Dean’s lips with his thumb.

"Oh," Dean breathed out and licked his lips. That was the exact moment when Castiel lost control. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Dean’s. Right when he was about to panic and pull away, Dean kissed back, opening his mouth and letting Cas taste the sweetness on his tongue.

"Wait!" Castiel yelped, pushing Dean away.

"We- I can’t do this! There’s someone you were baking the cupcakes for and I... I can’t."

Dean blinked at him, his lips apart. Then he bursted into laugher.

"What?" Castiel barked, crossing his arms on his chest.

"You thought... oh my god, I’m sorry, Cas. I should have told you." Dean took a deep breath to steady himself before he looked Castiel in the eyes.

"They’re for girls from a soccer team I couch. I don’t... I don’t have a Valentine."

Castiel gaped at him, making Dean chuckle softly again.

"You have," he said eventually. Dean frowned.

"I mean, if you want a Valentine, you can have me."

A wide grin spread on Dean’s lips.

"Of course I do," he said grabbing Castiel’s hips and pulling him closer.

The second kiss was even sweeter.


	18. About ships and harbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A ship is safe in harbor, but that's not what ships are for.”  
> ― William G.T. Shedd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [assbutttotheworld](http://assbutttotheworld.tumblr.com/) asked:
> 
> You demanded prompts, I deliver. ;) (writer's block sucks) so here it is: (AU) Person A bought two coffees/hot chocolates. Person A wants to apologize to Person B. But Person B slams the door in their face. Person A tries to find another way into the house to apologize. Have fun with this *gg*

 

Dean balances both styrofoam cups in one hand and knocks on the door. He’s a bit nervous. His best friend isn’t talking to him, which is ridiculous and needs to stop. That’s why he’s here with Castiel’s favorite hot chocolate, hoping that the man will take mercy on him.

The door opens and Castiel peeks out, his hair a mess and his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Dean shoots him his best charming smile, holding the cups up. "Hey, Cas, I bought you-"

"Dean, I told you I didn’t want to see you," Castiel growls. Dean feels his heart sink.

"I know that’s why I’m here. I wanted to apologize, I bought a peace offering."

Castiel’s eyes drop to the drinks in Dean’s hands, then return to Dean’s face.

"I don’t want any of that."

"Cas, please-"

"No."

Before Dean has a chance to say anything, the door is slammed shut right in front of his face.

He takes a shaky breath. He can’t leave it like this. If he only got a chance to apologize, to explain Cas that he didn’t want to offend him...

Okay, this asks for drastic matters. He places the cups on the threshold, hoping that they will come for them when they make up.

He walks around the house to the old tree that grows in the backyard. Its branches reach close enough to the window of Cas’ bedroom which he always keeps open, it should be possible to climb from the tree to the window. And once he’s in, Cas won’t be able to get him out before he listens to what Dean has to say.

Dean steps close to the tree and rubs his hands together. It’s been ages since he attempted to climb a tree but it’s not like he’s too old for it, right?

He jumps up and grabs the lowest branch.

 

Climbing the tree turned out to be quite easy, but now he has to get into the window which from the treetop looks much further than from the ground.  He shifts his weight closer to the tip of the branch he’s sitting on, careful not to get too far where it’s too thin to be able to hold him. He stretches his arm as far as possible, but his fingers barely brush the windowsill. He needs just a few inches. He shifts, his fingers touch the windowsill, he wants to grab it tighter, but he slips. He feels the branch swing under him. He flaps his hands like a fledgling its wings, desperately searching for something to hold on to, but it’s too late. There’s nothing but air around him for a second before he hits the ground.

Sharp pain pangs through his leg and a cry rips out of his throat.

He sits still for a few moments, clutching his ankle throbbing with pain and trying to calm down his heart rate.

"Dean?" Castiel’s worried voice makes Dean look up. Cas is by his side in an instance, crouching down.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

Dean gives him a small reassuring smile. "Yeah. I tried to sneak into your house and feel down the tree, but it’s okay, I think my leg’s not broken. Might be sprained though."

Cas surprises him with a cuff on the head. "You idiot!"

"Ouch! This is what I get for willing to do anything to make you stop being mad at me?"

Cas narrows his eyes. "You did this to make me stop being mad at you?"

"Yes!"

"Then congrats! You managed to make me even madder by hurting yourself!"

Dean’s lips stretch into a sly grin. "You’re mad that I hurt myself? That means you like me."

"Of course I like you, that’s why I’m being mad in the first place," Castiel says in a serious tone making Dean’s smile die.

"Cas, look, what I said... I didn’t mean it like that."

Castiel tilts his head crossing his arms on his chest.

"Oh really? Then tell me what hidden meaning could possibly be behind _I wouldn’t date you for a million dollars_?"

Dean opens his mouth, but Cas cuts him off.

"No, stop. I get it. I’m not the most attractive and I’m a bit weird. Trust me, I know it, I heard it from the other people who didn’t want to date me, but phrasing it like this into my face! In front of other people! It fucking hurt, Dean. Especially from you who always told me how amazing I was and how I could have anyone. Well apparently anyone but you."

"Enough!" Dean grabs Castiel’s shoulder. Cas looks at him, furious sparks in his eyes.

"You _are_ amazing! Hell, you’re the best guy I know. You’re the only person I can talk with about everything without feeling weak and stupid. You make me feel save and you’re fun to be around but..." Dean takes a deep breath, gathering courage to continue. "Dating means something can go wrong. It always goes wrong in my experience and I just _can’t_ risk that. I can’t risk losing you because what would I do without you?" He hates how tight his throat is at the end of his speech.

Castiel stares at him with wide eyes. "Really?" he breathes out eventually.

Dean nods, attempting a smile. He flinches when Cas yells at him

"You really an idiot, Dean Winchester and a fucking coward! Is this really how you wanna live your life? Not risking what you have for getting something much better? I think it’s fucking stupid and you know why? Because I believe in us! I believe that we’re so good for each other that if something goes wrong, we can fix it. And if we can’t then I believe we could break it off and stay friends. And if not?" He throws his hands in the air. "Fine! Then it will hurt, but you know what? I think it’s fucking worth it. Every single minute of having you is worth suffering. And definitely worth taking the risk."

Dean knows he’s supposed to say something, but he can barely breathe. His heart is beating painfully hard, making it harder for him to process what he’s just heard.

He knew about his feeling towards Cas, but it never occurred to him that Cas might be considering taking their relationship beyond being friends, so the question whether he would date him has always been purely theoretical. Until now.

"Cas, does that mean-"

"It means that-" Afraid of another outburst, Dean acts spontaneously. He takes Cas face in his palms and presses their lips hard together.

Cas lets out a surprised sound and flails his arms before he catches up with what’s going on and starts kissing back.

It’s like everything Dean has ever dreamt of. It’s the kind of kiss that doesn’t only light up your body but also pulls the strings in your heart.

They’re both panting when they part, their hands are still clutching at each other’s clothes.

"So what?" Cas pants, leaning his forehead against Dean’s. "Is it worth the risk?"

Dean laughs softly. "I risked breaking my leg for you, I can risk heartbreak too."

Cas’ eyes widen and he pulls away. "Oh my god! I forgot! We need to get you in hospital!"

Dean chuckles. "Yeah, but after one more kiss," he says leaning closer, but Cas stops him with a hand on his chest.

"Dean, stop, we’ll have all the time in the world to make out after you get your leg checked."

Dean pouts. "Just one more kiss."

Cas shakes his head but a soft laughter bubbles between his lips. "Just one," he whispers before giving Dean a soft peck.

"I still think you’re an idiot, by the way." Cas says as he helps Dean stand up.

"But I’m your idiot."

The look Cas gives him is so full of affection, it makes Dean’s heart melt and if he still had some doubts about taking the risk, they’re all gone now.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by [pinkladiesinleather](http://pinkladiesinleather.tumblr.com/)   
> Thief!Dean breaks into the gallery Cas works at. Cas already hates the art (thinks it's all selling out) and offers to help with the robbery.

 

“If I were you, I’d take that one.”

Dean turns with a jerk, his hand in a glove instinctively reaching for his gun. He was sure he deactivated the alarm and the night guard was supposed to be in the other part f the gallery. That was the theory, in reality, there is a tall guy in a uniform standing only a few feet away from him.

“Please, put that down,” the guy says nodding towards Dean’s gun. “None of us wants to get in trouble,” he adds. His voice is deep and husky, Dean likes it. If only the situation was different. He couldn’t see the guy very well in the dark, but he was young and well built.

“Look, I don’t want to hurt you,” Dean says.

He suspects the guy is smirking even though he can’t see it.

“Well, you’ll have to if you want to get away from here. But first thing first. Forget this and take the smaller one over there.”

Dean frowns, utterly confused, but his eyes flick towards the painting the guard is pointing at with his fleshlight. “It’s crap,” he says. He’s so caught off guard that he apparently lost control of his mouth.

“Yeah, it is. But it has higher value than the one you wanted to take.”

Dean turns towards the guy, his hand with the gun falling to his side. “What the hell are you doing?” he asks.

“I guess I’m helping you with an art robbery,” he says it like it makes sense, but it doesn’t, not at all.

“Why?” Dean almost squeals.

“Because you obviously don’t know what you’re doing.”

Dean gasps, offended. Then he shakes his head. “You work here. Is this some sick game? Oh, you’re stalling because the police are on their way, right?”

As far as he can tell, the guy is looking serious as he shakes his head. “No. I hate this gallery and the people that work here. I hate the art and the people who buy it. It’s all so fake, pretentious.” there’s such a heat in his voice now, that Dean knows he’s telling the truth.

“So you decided you let them get robbed?”

“No, I decided I’m gonna help you. You’re gonna need someone to sell the art and I’m gonna get fired, so we split the money.”

Dean blinks at him, surprised, but he feels a smile stretching on his lips. He doesn’t fight it back.

“So you wanna be my partner in crime?”

“Yeah. Your partner in crime.”

Dean steps closer and offers the guy a hand. He shakes it firmly.

“Castiel,” he introduces himself.

“Dean,” he answers with a smile. 

\-----

"This one is the last," Castiel say handing Dean a small glass statue.

Dean pauses. "What even is this supposed to be?" he asks turning the object in his head.

Cas tilts his head, examining the art piece with squinted eyes. "An overpriced dildo?" he says.

Dean bursts into a laughter, slapping a palm over his own mouth. When he looks at Cas, his lips are upturned into a small smile and his eyes are glinting in amusement. Up close in the light of the street, Dean can fully appreciate how attractive the guy’s face is. He realizes he’s staring when one dark eyebrow raises. Awkwardly Dean clears his throat and safely tucks the statue into a box waiting in the back of the open Van. He closes the door and turns back to Cas who’s looking satisfied.

"I’ll call you in a week and we arrange selling," he says, all humor gone. "If you try to run away with the stuff, you bet your sweet ass I will suddenly remember I know what the robber looked like and I’ll tell the police." His voice is deep and commanding and Dean tries to ignore the fluttering in his stomach as his mind helpfully supplies other situations when Cas would use the same tone. Using bravado as a way out of everything, Dean smirks.

"You think my ass looks sweet?"

Castiel’s smirk mirrors his. "Indeed. Now get your gun and hit my head."

Dean’s eyes widen. "What?"

"There have to be signs of struggles. Come on, I thought you’re a criminal."

"It doesn’t mean I’m hitting people who are helping me," Dean protests.

Cas rolls his eyes. "If you don’t do it, I will have to do it myself and that’s gonna be much more uncomfortable. Also less plausible."

Dean lets out an exasperated sigh. "Fine! Fucking fine."

"That’s my partner in crime," Cas winks and heads inside. Dean throws his head back, wondering what he’s done to deserve running into Cas.

"Here," Cas orders when he finds the perfect position. "Do it from behind."

Dean sighs exaggeratedly. "I imagined you saying this in different circumstances."

"There’s time and place for everything. Now stop hitting on me and hit me," he commands and turns away.

Dumbstruck, Dean keeps staring at Castiel’s back for a moment. He finds it hard to wrap his head around the fact this man actually exists. He shakes his head to clear it, then looks at Cas again, really looks at him. The man is all confidence, but Dean can see it in the way he is holding himself, that he’s nervous. Who wouldn’t be, waiting to get hit in the head?

Not giving it a second thought, Dean reaches his hand up and gently rubs Cas’ neck. Castiel lets out a breath and relaxes under Dean’s touch. That’s when Dean strikes.

Castiel falls to his knees, clutching his head. "Fuck, shit, fuck, fuck!" he spits.

His heart beating wildly, hands shaking, Dean crouches in front of him and takes his face into his hands.

"You okay?"

"Go!" Cas yells.

Dean gets up and runs to the van.

\-----

They meet in a park. Dean must admit that while Cas looked hot in a uniform, there’s something even more attractive on him wearing ratty jeans, worn out ACDC shirt and sunglasses.

"Hello, Dean," he greets in a voice Dean tried to recall several times during the previous week. Cas sprawls next to Dean on the bench and lights a cigarette. Dean can’t take his eyes off of his slender fingers, he notices a bracelet of wooden beads on his right wrist.

"How’s your head?" Dean asks. With a subconscious motion, Cas touches the spot on the back of his head where Dean has hit him.

"It’s alright. Hurt like a bitch for a few days."

Dean feels a pang of guilt. "Sorry, man, but it was your idea."

Cas gives him a small smile. "I know. And it was a good idea. I wasn’t sacked, they even paid me some money to compensate for the pain. I quit anyway, telling them I can’t deal with the danger."

Dean feels a smile stretching on his lips. "You’re a criminal mastermind."

Cas huffs out a short laugh. He takes off his sunglasses and looks at Dean. "So, let’s move to phase two."

In the dark of the gallery, Dean didn’t see how incredibly blue Cas’ eyes are and looking at them now leaves him a bit breathless.

 

Castiel is scary good in this. Dean saw him bargain about the price only a few times and he was stunned by Cas’ confidence, he almost seem cold-hearted, not afraid to tell the buyer to stuff their money up their ass.

In a few weeks, they sold all the paintings, discreetly and for more money Dean had ever imagined.

"So, that’s it," Dean sighs as he counts half of the cash they got for the dildo-like statue and throws the thick stack at Cas who catches it with a grin and flops himself down on Dean’s couch.

"It was more fun than I expected," Castiel admits. Dean raises an eyebrow.

"Don’t tell me you want to continue in a criminal career."

Cas shakes his head. "No, I’m going back to honest life. Well, maybe not honest but less illegal."

Dean mirrors his smile and sits next to him. "So what are you gonna do with all the money?" he asks.

Cas’ smile softens, his eyes unfocus like he’s looking at something nobody else can see because it’s just in his head. "I think I’m gonna start painting again."

"You’re an artist?"

Cas answers with a curt nod.

"That’s why you hated the gallery so much? They didn’t want your stuff?"

Cas frowns at the accusation. "That’s not the reason. They represented everything I hate about the time we live for. Nowadays art is about business, not about skill or ideas. It doesn’t have a soul."

Dean feels a strange warmth surging in his chest as he stares at Cas talking with passion.

"So you think your art has a soul?"

Cas’ eyes drop to his hands folded in his lap, he suddenly looks bashful.

"I hope so," he breathes out.

"I’d like to see it."

Cas looks at him, his blue eyes so intense Dean wouldn’t be able to look away if he wanted to. He doesn’t want to.

"So what about you?"

"Me? I can’t even draw a tree."

Cas huffs out a laugh, shaking his head.

"I mean what are you gonna do with the money?"

Dean feels cold all of the sudden and he turns away shrugging his shoulders.

"I will send some to my brother who studies law at Stanford. Then I’m gonna move a few states over, then plan another robbery."

"Find another partner in crime." Cas’ voice is so soft it makes Dean look at him again.

"I don’t think so," he answers, barely louder than a whisper.

They just look at each other for a few moments. Over the past weeks, they spent some time together and Dean’s confident to say they became friends. The shameless flirting was natural for them, Dean never thought it might mean anything. Or maybe he didn’t let himself hope for anything. But now Cas is looking deep into his eyes and it makes something stir in Dean’s chest.

"Do you have to?" Cas asks.

"We were careful, but staying would still be too dangerous," Dean answers.

"I meant the robbery. You don’t need to be a thief for the rest of your life."

Dean frowns, the feeling in his chest grows uncomfortable, borderline painful. "You sound like my brother."

"Your brother must be a wise man."

Dean’s lips curl into a smirk, his eyes leave Cas’ eyes but stop on his chest. It’s rising and falling a bit too quickly, making Dean wonder if Cas is nervous.

"I don’t know if I can be anything else. It’s all I know. My father was a thief, he taught me the family business when I was eight."

Air leaves Cas’ lungs in a sharp huff. Dean doesn’t have to look up to know there’s shock in his eyes, maybe even pity.

He’s surprised when Cas places a warm hand on his thigh.

"You’re good with cars."

Dean shrugs. "Not good enough."

"You don’t know that. You have enough money to try."

Dean looks up. Cas is deadly serious, his eyes are fierce.

"What are you trying to do, Cas?" Dean says, he’s irritated and doesn’t even know why.

"Convince you to stop. I don’t..."

"What?" Dean barks out.

"I don’t want to date a criminal."

Dean’s heart hitches. He knows he should close his mouth, but he can’t.

"I want to date you, but I don’t want to be scared you will get caught."

Dean swallows and blinks a few times.

"But I can’t stay," he says softly like he doesn’t want to hear his own words.

"And I don’t need to stay."

"You would-"

"If you want me to."

 "Dammit, Cas," Dean breathes out, grabbing the back of Cas’ neck. Cas meets him in the middle.

Dean’s been imagining how those lips would taste for weeks, but in reality, it’s better than anything he dreamed of.

"So no partners in crime?" he says when he pulls away and leans his forehead against Cas’.

"Just partners," Cas smiles, his breath hot on Dean’s wet lips.

"Okay, let’s try that."


	20. Special order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for a friend a long time ago and I´m not really sure if it´s published somewhere already or not. Anyway, it fits this collection nicely.  
> Inspired by this 

"Why the grumpy face, Cassy?" Balthazar asks and nudges Castiel with his elbow.

"I’m stressed out about the tomorrow’s test ."

"Come one, you’ve been studying for that stupid test for days! You need some distraction."

"No, I need to go home and revise."

Balthazar sighs dramatically. "Unfortunatelly you promisted your bestest friend to spend time with him."

Castiel takes a deep breath and runs his hand through his messy hair.

"I’m sorry, Balth. You’re right. I need to relax."

"That’s my boy! What do you want to do?"

"I have no idea, Balt. Just anything that’ll keep my mind off school."

"Oh let me see." Balthazar turns around and walks backward in front of Castiel.

"What about a bar? Or a strip club!"

Cas throws his head back and groans. "I’m taking it back. I’m going home, burying myself in books."

"Come on Cas! You need to fuck the stress out! When was the last time you got laid?"

Castiel’s face turns beet red, he rubs the back of his neck and almost runs into Balthazar who has stopped abruptly.

"This must be a sing from God!" he breathes out and points behind Cas, wide grin plastered on his face.

Castiel turns to see what is his friend pointing at. There’s a blackboard sign in front of a coffee shop.

There’s a simple drawing of a person with bright smile and messy hair and the sign reads: TODAY YOUR BARISTA IS 1) hella fucking gay 2) desperately single FOR YOUR DRINK TODAY I RECOMMEND: You give me your number

Cas can’t fight back a smile. He looks up when Balthazar pats his shoulder.

"That’s exactly what you need!"

"I don’t understand."

"You go in and give the barista your number." Before Cas manages to say anything, Balthazar is already pushing him towards the door.

"No, stop! Balthazar, stop!"

"What? Are you afraid he’s ugly? At leas he’s funny! Give him a chance!"

Castiel looks at him. "Balthazar, you know I... I can’t."

Balthazar rolls his eyes. "Hey, Cas, I know you are shy, but you can at least buy a coffee and check him out, okay?"

Cas shuts his eyes and sighs.

"Okay, but you’ll leave me alone then. No bars, no strip clubs. We’ll have a coffee and I’ll go home."

"Alright. But promise me that if he’s hot. You’ll at least try something."

Cas sighs again and nods.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"NO!" Cas cries out alarmed and Balthazar bursts into a laugher.

"Okay, just go, Cassy." He opens the door and gives his friend the last push.

\---

"Are you serious?" Sam yells the moment he steps into the door. Fortunatelly the coffee shop is almost empty.

Dean looks around, then points at his own chest. "Me? Generally not."

"I mean the sign!"

Dean smirks, wiping the counter. "Yeah, that’s an exception."

"You think someone may buy that?" his brother cocks an eyebrow.

"At least I’ll attract curious people to come in," Dean shrugs. "I was bored."

Sam shakes his head but there’s a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Ellen will kill you when she finds out."

"No, she loves me. Do you want something? You are scaring away my customers." He smiles at the young girl standing next to Sam. Her head is somewhere at the level of Sam’s weist.

"Yeah, give me caramel macchiato."

"What's the magic word?"

"Plese," Sam rolls his eyes then adds with a smirk, "jerk."

"Bitch." Dean turns around to make Sam’s order. When he gives him his coffee, he shoos him to the table in the corner and asks the next customer what she wants.

When the bell above the door chimes, he looks up to see a scrawny guy with a mop of messy dark hair.

He sighs internally. He wishes his sign worked on guys like this. He smiles at him, wondering why he looks like a deer cough in the headlights, then he focuses on his work again.

\----

The barista isn’t ugly. He’s actually the most gorgeous man Cas has ever seen. He’s tall with broad shoulders and light brown hair. His black shirt with the name of the coffee shop hugs his body flatteringly and shows the firm muscles of his arms. When he smiles at him, Cas’ knees nearly buckle.

There’s no way in hell Cas could talk to someone like him. He takes a few steps to the counter and waits before the teenage girl in front of him gets her frappuccino. He uses the time to stare at the barista. Now he’s close enough to see that his eyes are an amazing shade of green and his nose and cheeks are speckled with freckles. Cas notices that his name tag says Dean and smiles at that.

"What can I do for you?" a deep husky  voice startles him. He looks up to see that a pair of beautiful green eyes is focused on him. A soft amused smile plays on Dean’s lips and oh god, these are the most kissable lips in the universe.

"W-what?" Cas stutters and imediatelly  slaps himself mentally. The barista chuckles under his breath.

"May I offer you some coffee? Or pie? We have the best pie in the town."

Cas just can’t. He’s charmed by Dean’s nonchalant smile and friendly manners.

Cas blinks a few times, then he takes a deep breath. He will never forgive himself if he doesn’t at least try anything. Besides he promised it to Balthazar.

"I would actually like to try today’s special." He’s surprised his voice doesn’t falter, but his cheeks are burning with a blush.

Dean looks a little confused and before Castiel can stop himself he fumbles with a trembling hand for a pen. He takes a napkin from the counter and scribbles at it as fast as possible. Then he shoves the phone number towards the barista. He turns on his heel and basicaly runs towards the door.

"Wait!" Dean’s voice stops him.

"Please, wait!"

Castiel turns to him with his hand on the doorknob.

Dean is looking at him with wide eyes and cheeks flushed.

"What’s your name?" he bursts out after a moment of silence that seems to buzz with electricity.

"Cas- Castiel."

"Would you... May I... Coffee on the house?"

Castiel can’t quite comprehend what’s happening but his legs bring him back to the counter.

"Yes, I’d like that," he breathes out finally and Dean shoots him a bright smile.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “ I can’t believe you dropped the frog we’re dissecting on tHE FLOOR WHAT THE FUCK”

 

Castiel Novak is the most annoying human in the universe.

"I can’t believe you dropped the frog on the floor! Seriously what the fuck, Winchester?" Cas yells at Dean’s back as they leave the biology class. Dean pretends he’s not listening. He also pretends he didn’t drop the stupid frog because Castiel’s hand accidentally brushed against Dean’s hip causing all blood from Dean’s brain rushing into his groin.

Castiel Novak is also the hottest guy Dean knows.

"I swear, Dean, if I don’t get an A because of you, I’m gonna punch you-"

Dean turns abruptly and Castiel almost collides with his chest. Being able to smell his shampoo and feeling the warmth of his body only makes Dean angrier.

"Of course you’ll get an A because you’re a fucking nerd and teacher’s pet. Me and the dead thing ain’t gonna change that."

Castiel Novak is also the smartest person Dean knows.

Castiel’s features set into a hard mask. Dean feels his stomach clench because he’s seen that expression on Castiel’s face before. Every time somebody said something hurtful to him.

Dean lets out a sigh.

"Are you going to lunch with me or is it below you to eat with frog-droppers."

Castiel’s lips twitch minutely and Dean’s heart flutters.

"Fine," Cas grunts. "But I still don’t understand how could you drop the damn frog."

"Dude! It was fugly! And it twitched!"

"Of course it twitched-" Castiel continues to rant about nerves and biology as they walk towards the cafeteria, but Dean doesn’t listen to him, too busy studying Castiel’s face and the excited spark in his eyes that occurs every time he talks about something he’s interested in.

"You would know that if you actually ever paid attention to something else than sport and cars."

Castiel Novak is the most annoying human in the universe.

* * *

 

"Are you going to Ruby’s party?" Sam looks excited like a puppy.

"Nah," Dean doesn’t even look up from his textbook.

"Dude! Why? Come on! You know mom won’t let me go without you and I _need_ to go."

"I won’t go to a stupid party because you have a ridiculous crush."

Sam crosses his arms over his chest and makes a bitchface number 2.

"First, I don’t want to go because it’s _Ruby’s_ party, but because almost everyone from my class is going and it’s gonna be fun. Second, I know there’s a reason you don’t want to go so spill it."

Dean rolls his eyes and shuts the book. "I have an essay due Monday and Castiel refused to help me until I at least write a rough draft. And if you didn’t notice I’m not very fond of my classmates so there’s no reason to go else than free beer."

"Why don’t you go with Cas than?"

Dean’s brow shoots up. "What?"                                                                             

Sam’s face turns smug. "I know about your ridiculous crushes too, Dean."

Dean stares at him in shock. How did he figure out? And did anybody else notice too? Did Cas?

Dean finally gasps for air and shakes his head.

"Yeah but while Ruby simply doesn’t know you exist, Castiel _hates_ me. Which makes my chances slightly lower than yours which is already below zero."

"He doesn’t hate you. Why would he?"

"Because he thinks I’m a stupid jock?"

"You are. It doesn’t mean he has to hate you for it. Why would he spend so much time with you?"

"Because he has no friends? And I’m the only one who tolerates his stupid annoying face?"

"So now he’s stupid and annoying?"

He’s also clever and pretty and there’s an awesome sense of humor under all his grumpiness and Dean is going to punch his brother if he doesn’t stop smiling like that.

"You know what? Let’s go to the party. I need to clear my head."

* * *

 

Going to the party was the worst idea ever. Dean tries to have a good time, he really does, but all he can really think of are blue eyes and messy dark hair. So he drinks and drinks.

He’s in a small room, probably just a closet. A girl whose name he didn’t catch over the music is pressed against him nibbling at his neck. He gropes for her boobs but his fingers tangle in a chain hanging around her neck. He looks down and sees a charm of a smiling green frog dangling on the chain. He suddenly feels sick.

"Sorry, I need air," he says pushing her away as gently as he can. He finds the doorknob on the third try and bolts out of the closet. The way to the door is a blur of color, music and moving bodies and then he’s out in the cool embrace of the night. He stumbles across the front yard and leans against the nearest tree.

He’s drunk and frustrated and stupid and his phone is heavy in his pocket. Before the part of his brain that is telling him that this is a bad idea gets too loud, he grabs the phone and dials.

"What the hell, Winchester, do you know how late it is?" Castiel on the other end of the line sounds pissed. It’s reassuring in a way.

"No, I don’t because I’m too stupid to check the clock."

"Dean? Are you drunk?" the concern in Castiel’s voice takes Dean by surprise.

"Might be," he mumbles.

"Where are you? Do you need me to pick you up?" Cas offers. But why? Why would he?

"Why would you? You hate me!"

"What? You’re at Ruby’s, right? I’m coming for you."

"No, no, no. It’s not far, I can walk." He peels himself off the tree trunk and heads towards the road.

"Ouch!" he squeals when something hits his elbow. He looks down at the enemy and finds a mailbox. He stumbles back and sits on the grass.

"Don’t move Dean! Just stay where you are." He’s so commanding, so annoying.

"Fine," Dean grunts and pockets his phone. He leans his head on his knees and waits.

He might have nodded off because where a car stops near him, he’s a bit confused. He blinks into the light of the headlights and recognizes Castiel’s ugly Lincoln. The car is hideous and Dean has to fix it at least once a month.

"Dean? Are you okay?" the dark figure says in Castiel’s voice. The voice makes Dean’s heart lurch and he hates it.

"Why did you come?" Dean asks, actually exasperated. Castiel coming for him only makes the mess in his head worse.

"Because you’re drunk and you might do something stupid."

"I shouldn’t have called you," Dean sighs and leans his head on his knees again so he doesn’t see Cas sitting next to him, but he can hear and feel it.

"Dean?" He sounds unsure, that doesn’t happen often. Dean turns his head so he can look at him.

"What?"

"Do you... do you really think I hate you? Have I done something to make you think so?"

Dean studies his face. He’s so pretty. And sad. Even through the alcohol haze, Dean can see that.

" No, but... you must hate me because I’m stupid and I don’t care about nothing but cars."

"That’s not true," Cas retorts, annoyed with Dean as usual. "Why would I hang out with you all the time if I really thought that?"

Dean shrugs even though his position makes it awkward. "Because you don’t like to study alone?"

Cas shakes his head and sighs.

"When we were paired up for a bio class for the first time I was so nervous, because how could I work with the hottest guy at our school? And I expected you to be arrogant and mean and stupid like the other guys, but you were actually kind and funny and for some reason, you seemed to tolerate me and I took every opportunity to spend more time with you."

Dean snorts. "Careful, you almost sound like you like me."

"I even bought the stupid car because of you!" he gestures angrily towards the Lincoln and Dean bursts into laughter.

"What? The Lincoln? You bought it because of me?"

Cas turns away, bashful. "You like old cars," he mutters.

"Cas! There’s a difference between classic and old!"

"And there’s a difference between hating you and pretending to hate you because I know I wouldn’t have a chance."

Dean stares at him. His heart is beating uncomfortably hard in his chest. He feels like the world stopped spinning and then started again in an opposite direction. This can’t be happening.

"You would," he whispers, almost scared by his own words. "Have a chance, I mean."

Castiel’s eyes drop to Dean’s lips and Dean licks them.

They lean closer. Dean holds his breath.

Cas’ hand on his chest stops him. "Wait. Did you puke?"

"No!"

"But you smell like a liquor store. I’m not kissing you before you brush your teeth."

"You’re so annoying!" Dean pushes him back and Cas falls on his back, but he’s laughing and it’s the sweetest sound in the universe.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I accidentally took your notebook thinking it was mine and you have really nice handwriting and cute doodles” with punk!artist!cas? Like dean accidentally takes Cas' notebook and sees a few sketches of a person who looks a lot like him on the last page?

Dean is staring at the shelf where the book is supposed to be. He looks at nearby shelves too but it’s nowhere to be seen. He doesn’t necessarily need this exact book but his teacher said it’s the best when it comes to Renaissance painting and the online catalog said it’s not borrowed so _it should be here!_ Disappointed, Dean turns away to leave and then he sees it. The thick book is lying right there on the table. Dean looks at the guy sitting there and freezes.

They don’t have any classes together but Dean has seen him on the campus. He’s kind of hard not to notice with the blue strands in his hair, piercings and various tattoos covering his arms revealed by a black tank top.

Dean watches him as he plays with his lip ring, immersed in reading. Dean’s eyes travel over his figure and stop on the tattered bag lying by his feet. It’s covered by a collection of badges claiming him out and proud in many creative ways.

Dean looks back up at the guy’s face. He’s attractive in a unique way. Dean feels his heart beating faster and he mentally scolds himself. The fact that he’s gay and attractive doesn’t change anything. He’s not the kind of person Dean would ever gather the courage to approach. Not if he hadn’t to. But he _needs_ the book.

"Ehm, hey?"

He looks up and Dean almost gasps. It’s not only that his face is beautiful, there’s something so intense in his look that it takes Dean’s breath away.

He gives Dean a once-over before he speaks in a voice so deep it gives Dean shivers. "Hello."

"Hi, uhm, I need this book," Dean says eloquently pointing at the book and cursing himself for sounding like an idiot.

"I need it too," the guy says and returns his attention to the book he’s been studying.

Dean takes a deep breath to steady himself. "But you’re not reading it now."

"I’m going to read it in a minute," he says without looking at Dean.

"Fine, can I borrow it for the minute you’re not reading it?"

Blue eye look into his and he feels like his soul is being examined. The guy runs the tip of his tongue over his pierced lip drawing Dean’s attention to it and sending a rush of blood to Dean’s cheeks and other parts of his body.

"Alright," he says at last and gestures at the seat at the other side of the table.

Dean hurriedly takes the seat and grabs the book. He feels nervous and clumsy like he’s been watched but when he looks up, his new study partner is focused on his reading.

"I’m Dean," Dean says trying to break the weird tension he feels.

"Good for you."

"And you are?"

"Trying to study."

Dean rolls his eyes and grabs the book. He didn’t come to make friends after all.

 

After a moment he gets lost in the book. He reads and makes notes and forgets he’s not alone right until a hand with colorful flowers tattooed on its back knocks on the page he’s reading. He looks up and blinks at his companion and realizes it’s been much more than a minute, more like an hour. He steels himself for being yelled at but the guy’s face is soft.

"I’m gonna need it now." His voice is still rough as if he’s been gurgling razor-blades, but the cold undertone is gone.

"Yeah, yeah of course," Dean mumbles and pushes the book towards him.

"You might like this one." He says offering Dean the book he’s been reading.

"What is it?"

"It’s Vasari. He was an artist but he’s more famous for writing about the lives of great artists. It’s actually the first book on art history that’s ever been written."

"Wow, that... that sounds great, thanks," Dean takes the book and his heart skips a beat with surprise when those pierced lips turn up in a small smile.

"So you study history too?" Dean asks.

He shakes his head. "Art."

"Well, that explains why I never saw you in any of my classes."

The guy opens his mouth to say something but then remains silent.

"So you paint like this?" Dean points at one of the reproductions in the book.

The answer is a soft laughter that makes Dean’s heart flutter. "No, not at all. But you need to know the art history, to understand the... evolution of visual thinking to improve your own artistic skills."

"Wow. I thought it’s just grabbing some brushes and paints and making a lot of mess until it turns into art."

"Yeah, a lot of that too."

This time they laugh together. A warm feeling spreads through Dean’s chest.

"I’m Castiel, by the way."

Dean grins. "Nice to meet you, Cas."

They end up talking. Cas shows him the most important pictures in the book and tells him what he’s already learned about them. The only bad thing about it is that it takes Dean a lot of energy to stay focused on what he’s saying instead of just staring at his face that is even more handsome when he’s talking about something he’s passionate about.

"So, uhm... see you around?" Dean says when he gathers his things. He’d love to stay longer but he has to pick Sam up and make him dinner.

"Of course," Cas gives him one of his small smiles running his hand through his black and blue hair and Dean wonders what it would feel like to do the same. Would Cas like it? Dean shakes himself.

"Alright. Yeah. Bye. Thank you for... for everything. Bye"

"Bye, Dean."

Dean almost runs out of the library, his cheeks burning.

 

By the time Dean gets home, he’s cursing himself. He can’t stop thinking about Castiel. About his blue eyes that sparkled when he was talking about art, about his fluffy hair and his soft lips and pointy tongue that kept poking at his piercing. About his bare muscular shoulder that kept brushing against Dean’s when Cas finally sat next to him so they could look into the book together. Most of all Dean can’t stop thinking about how stupid he was for not asking Cas for a phone number.

Angrily he shakes out the content of his bag on his bed and frowns when he sees an unfamiliar notebook. He grabs it and sits down. It’s probably Cas’, he must have accidentally taken it when they were packing their things. He hesitates just a moment before he opens it. He has to make sure it’s Cas’, right? His heart beats a bit faster than it should as he lists through the notes.

There are poems, or maybe song lyrics and doodles, lots of them. Some are cartoonish, others realistic. People, plants, anything that caught Cas’ attention.

And then Dean’s heart stops.

At first, he just registers that the face is familiar, but when he looks closer he realizes it’s his own. Page after page filled with scatches of him. The ones on the last page are the most detailed. Castiel must have made them today when Dean was reading. But the others are older. Dean’s hands shake when he closes the notebook.

"Shit," he breathes out.

 

Finding the art studio on campus isn’t that hard, but actually going there and waiting for Cas is. Dean is clutching the notebook to his chest like a shield and jumps every time he sees someone approaching. But Cas is nowhere in sight and Dean is chewing his lips raw. He doesn’t remember the last time he’s been this nervous. Maybe Cas doesn’t have a class today. Maybe he’s sick. Maybe he saw Dean pacing the hall and ran off. It would be much more reasonable to just give up and take the notebook to the lost and found box in the library.

"Dean?"

Dean startles and turns in the direction of the familiar deep voice. His heart is beating so hard it must be visible.

"H-hey! I-" it’s too hard to talk around the lump in his throat so Dean just waves the notebook in front of Cas.

Castiel’s eyes widen and all color drains off his face. He snatches the notebook from Dean’s hand.

"You left it in the library," Dean says defensively. He expected a lot of things but not Cas looking so angry.

Frowning, Castiel presses the notebook to his chest protectively. "Did you look into it?"

"Yeah, I-"

"I just draw whatever I find visually interesting, okay? It’s not like I’ve been stalking you!"

Dean gapes at him, taken aback by his defensiveness.

"Yeah, I know I just... why?"

Cas’ frown deepens. "Why what?"

"When I came to talk to you, why were you so... hostile?"

Cas’ brows rise in surprise, then he shakes his head and the frown returns. "I wanted to draw you, not talk to you."

It’s like a punch in the gut. Dean feels as if his blood is turning into ice. "Okay. Fine. Sorry for taking it. Bye."

He turns away and heads down the hall. He’s been so stupid. How could he think someone like Castiel might like him? And now Cas is going to look into the notebook and find the phone number Dean scribbled there. He’s gonna have a good laugh about it.

"Dean, wait!"

Dean stops but he doesn’t turn until he hears quick footsteps behind him.

"Dean, I... I’m sorry, I-"

Oh. He saw the number and came to explain Dean it’s been a misunderstanding and he’s not interested. He’s a decent person after all.

"Look, it’s okay, Cas, I-."

"No, wait!" he cuts Dean off and lets out a sigh. "I’m sorry, Dean. I lied to you. I actually..." he’s staring at his hands clutching the notebook. His cheeks are turning redder by second. "I didn’t want to talk to you because I made a picture of you in my head when I was drawing you and I was scared you’d disappoint me."

Somebody must have sucked all the air out of the room because it’s suddenly really hard to breathe.

"And did I? Disappoint you?" Dean asks, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Castiel looks up and meets his eyes. There’s the same intensity in his stare as the first time and Dean’s getting weak at the knees.

"You surpassed my wildest fantasy."

Maybe this all is just a wild fantasy. But Dean doesn’t care. He takes a step closer to Cas, entering his personal space and he sees Cas’ eyes darting to his lips.

"Roadhouse. At seven?" he says, still feeling short of breath.

"As in a date?" Cas asks and is it even possible that his voice dropped even lower?

"Yeah, I... I really need to find out what does the piercing feel like," Dean says, laughing. His brain must have short-circuited and he lost control over what he’s saying.

Cas’ tongue automatically peaks out, teasing.

"Well, you should rather find out now. You never know what might happen before seven. Alien invasion, meteorite, nuclear w-"

Dean cuts him off with a kiss. And it feels awesome.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “you thought i was someone else and started making out with me at a club and you’re really hot so i just went with it and now we’re heading back to your place and idk how to break it to you”

Cas should probably stop drinking and just go home. Sitting in a crowded bar and moping isn’t helping with anything.

He throws the remains of his drink back and is getting ready to pay when he feels a hand falling on his shoulder.

He turns to see an unfamiliar smiling face. The guy is roughly his age, tall, handsome.

"Hey!" he greets, his grin widening as his eyes travel over Castiel’s face.

"Hello," Cas answers, utterly confused. Do they know each other? Is he drunker than he thought?

"Hell, I’m so glad we finally meet," the guy says with a sigh and sits on the barstool next to Cas. Well, Cas is glad too even though he has no idea what the hell is happening. The guy’s eyes are fixed on his face. They are a nice shade of green and his face is sparkled with freckles.

"Damn, you’re much hotter than I imagined," he says and before Castiel gets a chance to protest against the strangeness of the situation, a big warm hand cups his cheek and his brain short-circuits.

"May I kiss you?" the stranger asks, voice dropping low and well, maybe Cas has actually passed out and this is just a dream, but he’s not complaining.

He gives a small nod and leans in.  Those lips, he couldn’t dream up those lips. The kiss is rather chaste but it still steals Cas’ breath away.

"I’m Dean," the perfect lips say still touching Castiel’s.

"Cas," he breathes out and kisses Dean again, deeper than before because if this is just a drunken fantasy there’s no need to be shy.

Dean isn’t holding back either, the kiss turns so heated that Cas feels like his insides are on fire. He reaches for Dean’s shoulders, holding on to him for dear life. Dean wraps his hands around Cas’ waist and pulls him halfway into his lap.

When they part after what feels like hours, they stare at each other, lips slick and reddened, breathing heavy. Castiel’s fingers tangle in Dean’s hair, scratching Dean’s scalp lightly. Dean lets his hands sneak under the hem of Cas’ shirt.

"You know, I really wanted to buy you a few drinks and talk," Dean says, his eyes darkened with lust. "But let’s skip that part and go to my place."

Castiel’s head is spinning. "Yeah, okay."

 

It’s hard to walk because they seem unable to keep their hands off each other. Castiel ends up being pressed against a wall, Dean pressed so close to him that he can feel how hard he is. Dean‘s phone chirps with an incoming message.Wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck, Cas rolls his hips so his own erection rubs against Dean’s tight. Dean moans into Cas’ mouth. His phone chirps again. And again.

"Fuck. Sorry, I’ll just turn it off," Dean says as he fishes the phone out of his pocket. His face illuminated by its light seems ethereal.

"What the-" his eyes widen. He takes a step back. "What the FUCK!" he looks at Cas with an expression that makes his blood, boiling a moment ago, freeze in his veins.

"What’s happening?" he asks, voice weak.

"You tell me," Dean says and shows Cas the screen.

 _Where are you? I’m at the bar._ Says the first text followed by _Okay you fucking asshole, you could have just said you didn’t want to meet me._

The last one is just a blurry selfie of somebody flipping Dean off.

"Dean I don’t-"

"You’re not Cinnamonster362, are you?"

"No! I don’t know what you are talking about, Dean."

"About the guy I was supposed to meet!"

Castiel’s heart drops as everything finally clicks. Of course, Dean thought he was somebody else. That was the only good reason for him to even talk to someone like Cas.

Dean huffs out an exasperated sound and walks a few steps away before coming back to Cas. "You had the book! You had the Cat's Cradle! That was the sign!" He sounds desperate, betrayed.

"I was reading the book!" Cas shouts in defense.

"In a place like that?"

"Yeah, well-"

Dean shakes his head. "Why didn’t you say anything? Do you usually just make out with strangers? What kind of creep are you?"

Castiel’s disappointment turns into anger and swells in his chest.

"I didn’t know what to do! How was I supposed to know how to react when a hot stranger comes to me and act as you did? It’s not like that happens every day. It actually NEVER happens to me! And you know what? I had a really terrible day so maybe it was me thinking the universe was finally kind to me. Or I was just too drunk to realize how naive it was to think that someone like you could be interested in me."

He gasps for breath and realizes Dean’s face softened while he was talking.

"No, don’t talk like that," he says, all the previous anger gone from his voice.

"Like what?"

"Like you’re not attractive. Cas, it was YOU I had to kiss the moment I saw you. Not the guy I knew from the internet." He leans closer and Cas feels the electricity between them sparkle back to life.

"You’re not angry anymore?" Cas asks, his voice barely more than a whisper and he’s scared to look Dean in the face.

"It was my fault as much as yours. I shouldn‘t have just... throw myself at you."

Castiel looks up. "He’s still there somewhere," he notes and hates himself for it.

"I know," Dean sighs. "But I didn’t know him that well and what if he’s actually an asshole? Or ugly?" He steps even closer and brushes his cheek against Cas’. "And the only person I want to fuck right now is you."

Castiel closes his eyes and leans against Dean, thinking that the emotional rollercoaster of this night is going to kill him.

"If you still want to fuck me," Dean adds self-consciously. Castiel looks him in the eyes.

"Dean, have you looked in the mirror recently? I’d fuck you right here if that’s what you want."

Dean chuckles. "I think I can wait till we get to my place, but we better hurry."

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: Sam asks Dean and Cas to babysit while he and his wife go out for a few hours? “I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately”

"If something happens, anything, just call, Eileen and I can be back in two hours if we drive fast."

Dean rolls his eyes. "No way I’m ruining your vacation. You didn’t have any alone time with your wife ever since Mary was born."

Sam opens his mouth to protest, but Castiel cuts him off. "We call if it’s serious, but I doubt such a situation that would need your return will occur."

Dean grins and places a hand on Cas’ shoulder, the toddler in Cas’ arms look at him and reaches her tiny hands towards Dean’s face "Da!"

"Right, we can handle it, Sam. Your baby girl is in the best hands. Right, ladybug?" he leans down and lets Mary touch his stubbled cheeks. He makes a silly face and she laughs.

"See? She’s gonna be alright. Trust us. Cas is a paramedic and I’m a teacher, who would make better babysitters?"

Sam raises an eyebrow. "You teach high school, Dean."

"That’s just a detail. Come on, Sam, you should go, your wife is waiting for you," Dean says opening the door, "go and make her happy, if she’s able to walk when you return, you’re doing it wrong," he adds and pushes his brother out.

"Dean!" Sam cries out scandalized. "Stop talking like that or I change my mind about leaving my daughter with you."

Cas huffs out a laugh and takes a step closer to Sam. "Say bye to daddy," he hands the child to Sam who hugs her tightly.

She coos and presses her tiny face against Sam’s neck.

"Be a good girl and take care of uncle Dean and uncle Cas, we couldn’t leave them alone, that’s why you have to stay," he stage- whispers.

Dean snorts. "Okay, gimme the baby and go."

Sam peppers Mary’s face with kisses making her chuckle, then reluctantly hands her to Dean.

"Okay, bye. I’ll call you when we arrive."

"Bye!" Dean slams the door shut in Sam’s face.

"Oh god, I thought he’d never leave," Dean sighs.

"It’s understandable that he’s nervous. It’s their first time leaving her overnight."

"Yeah, I get it, I get it. I wouldn’t want to leave this little princess either. So, what now? A little snack and then a walk in the park?"

"Sounds great to me, what do you think, ma’am?"

"Ga!" she shouts.

"I’d say it was a yes," Cas smiles at Dean.

"Definitely a yes."

 

Of course, Dean notices the looks. You don’t see two guys with a stroller in a park that often. To his relief most of the strangers that notice them give them a smile. It still makes something uncomfortable stir in Dean’s chest. He looks down at his niece crawling on all fours towards Cas who’s encouraging her. His gummy smile is brighter than the sun and he looks so natural playing with the baby. It’s so easy to imagine this is real, that they are real parents spending a sunny day with their baby in a park.

Dean shakes his head and focuses on the bag hanging from the handlebars of the stroller and starts to rummage through its contents. They’re not parents, they’re not even partners. Castiel is just his roommate and best friend and that’s not gonna change no matter the amount of daydreaming Dean does.

He finally finds the toy he’s been looking for and returns to Cas and Mary. Castiel is lying on his back on a blanket, making airplane sounds with Mary in his outstretched arms above his head.

Laughing, Dean lies down next to him, their shoulders brushing and sending sparks through his body. He ignores them and takes the giggling toddler from Cas. He puts her to his face and blows raspberries on her belly, making her squeal.

When he looks at Cas he notices that he’s holding a phone aimed at him.

"No way!" he cries out and places Mary between him and Cas.

"Don’t hide behind the baby!" Cas scolds him through laughter.

"Stop taking pictures of me!"

"I’m recording."

"Castiel Novak, you are the worst! Mary, revenge me!" he puts her on Cas’ stomach.

"Bite him! Bite him, like this," he leans down and bites lightly into Cas’ biceps which makes the man bark out a laugh and swat at Dean.

"Don’t teach her that!"

"Why? I’m her uncle, I need to teach her how to be badass! Come on, Mary, bite!" This time he demonstrates it on her, closing his lips harmlessly around her tiny shoulder. She snorts and actually takes Cas’ shirt into her teeth.

Dean fist bumps the air. "Yes! It works! That’s my girl!" Dean pets Mary’s blond hair and grabs the phone Cas dropped.

"Auch!" Cas cries out. "She bit my nipple!"

Dean collapses in a heap, choking on his laughter while Cas slaps his back.

"You, asshole, it hurts!"

Dean laughs so hard his eyes water. He pretends there isn’t a part of his mind thinking about biting Castiel’s nipples.

 

"Did you ever think about it?" Cas asks. Mary is asleep in her stroller and they’re eating burgers on a bench.

"About what?" Dean asks around a mouthful.

"About having kids."

Taken aback, Dean looks at Castiel, but he’s watching the people passing by.

"I can’t even find a partner, Cas, I doubt I’d handle a family." He uses the gender-neutral word on purpose. They never talked about Dean’s orientation explicitly, but Cas has probably noticed he hangs out with guys sometimes.

"I think you would. With the right person," Cas says thoughtfully.

"Then they should hurry and show up, I’m getting old."

Cas huffs and shakes his head like he always does when Dean says something dumb.

"What about you?" Dean asks and feels his chest constrict.

Cas sighs. "Ever since I realized I was gay I thought it was no option for me."

"That might have been true twenty years ago, but not now."

Cas shrugs and turns to Dean with a smile. "Then there’s still the problem of finding the right partner."

"Yeah," Dean returns the smile and they just look at each other for a moment. It’s suddenly hard to breathe.

 

"Water?" Cas suggest and hands Dean a bottle. Dean puts it to the baby’s lips, but she turns away, crying.

"She just won’t stop crying," Dean says desperately, dandling her in his arms.

"What about a pacifier?"

"She spits it out," Dean shakes his head. "Shit, Cas, something must be wrong. We fed her, changed her diaper, we did everything."

"Just keep calm, Dean, there’s no need to-" he trails off when he presses a palm against the girl’s forehead.

"What?"

"She’s burning," Cas says, trying to keep his voice calm but failing.

"What?" Dean presses his lips to her cheek and feels the unnatural hotness of Mary’s skin. "Shit, shit. Do we have medicine for it?"

"Yes, it must be somewhere in there," Cas answers walking to the bags of Mary’s stuff Sam has left there.

 

"How is she?" The concern makes Cas look older than he is.

"She stopped crying. I put her in the cradle."

"She’ll probably fall asleep after the medicine."

"I hope so," Dean sighs.

Castiel steps closer and squeezes his shoulder. "She’s gonna be alright."

Dean nods. "I know. I just hate it has to happen when we’re babysitting."

"Right, it was too easy up until now," Cas gives him a small smile, "maybe we needed a challenge."

Dean huffs out a laugh. "You’re incredible, Cas."

   

Dean’s starting to lose it. It’s been hours and the temperature still isn’t falling even after the meds and the label says they shouldn’t give her more for another two hours.

Merry is still crying her lungs out and she looks exhausted by it but won’t fall asleep. The sight of her red cheeks, clammy face and teary eyes makes Dean’s heart break. His arms are getting sore from holding her but if he lies her down she’s crying harder.

Dean turns when he hears Castiel’s footsteps. His hands are full with some meds.

"Gabriel said to give her these two in turns."

"Gabriel?"

"My friend, the pediatrician. I told you I was going to call him."

"Yeah, right," Dean shakes his head, "sorry, I’m a bit out of it."

"He said we don’t need to go to the hospital," Cas says preparing the medicine for Mary.

Dean lets out a relieved sigh. "Good, I hope he’s right."

"Should we call Sam and Eileen?" Cas asks after he pushes the spoon into Mary’s mouth, then praises her for being a good girl.

"If we do, they hop into the car and drive right back and their night is ruined. If Gabriel says it’s not serious, I’d keep it our little secret, right, babe?" he kisses Mary’s cheek.

"Alright," Cas nods and reaches his arms for Mary. "Pass her over and take some rest. You look horrible."

Dean lets him take the child and watches for a moment as Cas tries to placate her.

"Thank you," he says. Castiel looks at him. "I’m really grateful for you being here with me, especially because you don’t have to, you’re not even family."

He realizes he said something wrong when Castiel’s eyes harden and he looks away, his jaws clenched.

"No, wait, that’s not what I meant, Cas!" He has to grab Cas’ shoulder to make him turn. Cas looks positively furious, but Dean refuses to get intimidated by it.

"Of course we think of you as a family. Sam and Eileen and me, I’m sure even Mary. What I meant is that you _don’t have to_ spend your night with me taking care of a sick child."

Castiel’s eyes drop to Mary’s face, but they’ve softened. "I want to."

Dean leans closer. "Thank you," he whispers and ruffles Cas’ hair eliciting a short laugh.

Cas pushes him away with one hand. "Go take a shower, you smell like a diaper."

"Shut up!" Dean laughs on his way to the bathroom.

 

Dean’s heart skips a beat when he comes out of the shower and can’t find them. For a moment he thinks Mary got worse and Cas took her to the hospital. Fortunately, before he freaks out he searches the house. He finds them in Cas’ room and his heart stops for the second time.

Cas is sitting in his bed, his eyes closed and breathing slow, the baby is resting on his chest, snoozing. It’s like a miracle and it makes Dean feel all warm inside.

He knows he should leave them alone, but it’s too tempting. With his heart beating too hard in his chest he walks to the bed, careful not to make a sound. He just wants to take a better look at his two angels, maybe steal a little kiss on the cheek.

Castiel’s blue eyes open, almost giving Dean a heart attack.

"Hey," Dean whispers.

"Hello," Cas answers smiling as he looks at the baby sleeping on his chest. "It worked, " he whispers."

"Yeah, it did," Dean returns his smile and sits down. Cas moves a little so Dean can recline against the headboard next to him.

When he makes himself comfortable, he brushes his fingers gently over Mary’s face. It already feels a bit cooler but it might be just a wishful thinking.

He can feel the warmth of Castiel’s body and smell his body wash as they’re pressed close together. He looks into his face taking in his blue eyes, pink lips and mused hair and feels his self-control slipping away.

"Seems like we are a great duo, at least when it comes to babysitting."

"Yeah, we are," Cas’ smile brightens and Dean loses it. He leans in and presses his lips against Castiel’s.

Cas lets out a surprised breath and opens his mouth. Dean takes the opportunity to slip his tongue in and before he can realize what the hell he’s doing he’s kissing him deeply, hands buried in his wild hair.

Mary makes a small sound startling them apart. The mortification hits Dean immediately.

"I-ugh-sorry," he’s up and out of the room before Cas has a chance to say anything.

He runs cowardly into his room where he collapses on the bed, face in his palms. He’s such an idiot, ruining everything.

 

When he gathers the courage to leave his room, he finds Mary sleeping in her cradle in the living room and Cas’ door shut.

They get through the night and in the morning Mary seems alright, laughing and getting her breakfast all over the kitchen like usual. Dean avoids looking Cas in the face, but otherwise everything is fine.

"So did, you have a good time?" Castiel asks Eileen when they come to pick up their daughter.

"The best," she answers with a grin. Sam, checking Mary for injuries, turns beet red.

"Was there any trouble?" she asks and takes her baby from her husband’s arms giving them both a kiss.

"Nothing we couldn’t handle," Cas answers.

They get a lunch together, talking about the day in the park and about the hotel Sam and Eileen were staying at.

The moment Sam and his family leave, the apartment fills with heavy silence.

"I’m going to do some lesson planning," Dean mutters and heads towards his room. Cas stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I want to talk."

Dean’s heart drops.

He takes a deep breath before he faces Castiel.

"Look, Cas, I’m sorry. What I’ve done last night... I got carried away playing house with you. I’m sorry. I guess I just liked the idea too much."

"What idea?" Cas asks, squinting.

"Of a family of my own. Having a baby and a partner." He feels himself blushing and it’s too hard to look Cas in the eyes.

"Partner or _me_?"

"What?"

"Don’t play dumb, Dean. I know you understand what I’m asking! I want to know if you just like the idea of having a partner or the idea of _me_ as your partner. I always thought you weren’t interested in me like that, especially after I figured out you were into guys. But at the same time, I’m having a hard time believing you’d kiss just anyone only because of some illusion of a happy home so right now I’m really confused and-"

Dean kisses him. It’s as easy as the last night. He just takes a step forward, grabs Cas’ face in his hands and presses their lips together. If he knew it was so easy to kiss your best friend, he’d do it much sooner. Just like last night, Cas freezes for a second but then leans into the kiss and reciprocates eagerly.

When Dean pulls away, Cas grabs the front of his shirt.

"Don’t you dare to chicken out of this again," he growls.

Dean huffs out a laugh and leans his forehead against Cas’. "I don’t think I can pretend anymore," he breathes out and closes his eyes realizing that he’s shaking a little. "Cas, I’m very much interested in you."

There’s a silence that spreads into what feels like eons. Dean opens his eyes, heart beating frantically with fear of being rejected.

Relief rushes over him as he sees Cas’ mischievous smile.

"Are you saying you’d have my babies?"

Dean bursts out laughing. "Yeah, Cas, I’d have your babies."

This time it’s Cas who initiates the kiss.

 


End file.
